rampage
by lcsurfer
Summary: a disease spreads, who gets it, where is it from. everyone is in it, based in season 2. romance, drama, mystery, angst. T to be safe please give a read
1. Chapter 1

A usual autumn day in Princeton, it was chilly, frosty and yet again the ER was packed.

House and his team had been sent down there to help out with a multi car pile up. Cameron being who she was got up and jumped at the chance to do something apart from help chase with his daily cross word. Foreman was bitter, well he always was to be honest.

"House, get your lazy ass off that chair and help Cameron!" yelled Cuddy

"But Mom, I have a note"

"I don't care, it's packed and still people are coming through with everything from the snuffles to a broken arm." Cuddy said desperately trying not to loose her temper.

"Well it seems you have it all diagnosed, guess I can go."

"You have no case to do, Wilson is busy and don't even bother, 'coma guy' is out of bounds" House had been shot down then and there.

He got up and walked over to Cameron, of course he could bother her and she wouldn't snap.

"So when you and chase going to make some love for real, you do realise I have a twenty on this"

Cameron rolled her eyes used to his torment. "For the last time it was one night, I'm sure you're very jealous, and want some of it too. But sadly I have work to do." Cameron walked away over to chase. House thought they were getting overly close with each other since the drug induced sex.

House rolled his eyes and walked over to a father with his 5 year old boy.

Both father and son were sweating. House looked at them and decided he would take a look at them both.

The father blurted out as soon as house approached them. "You need to help my boy, he's been vomiting, tired, delirious and has been jerking a lot." The father was distressed and obviously having symptoms as well, he was sweating and obviously not well.

"I'm Dr. House; let me take a look at your son." House took one look and he didn't think it looked good; he then looked at the father. "What's your name?"

"Jack"

"Jack, you are too running a fever, we need to admit you both, your son I suspect has an infection, I need to rule out meningitis straight away." He was UN naturally calm, but felt like the boy had something worse than meningitis. House walked over to the nurse and told her to get them a room together and house went over to his team to meat him in his office in 5 minutes they had a case.

House walked out of the chaos of the ER and turned to Wilson's office, and found it was to be locked. "Wilson I know you're in there I can hear you caring." He got no reply so he banged on the door and spoke rather loudly. "If you don't let me in I'll make sure everyone knows who and what you got up to in the on call room 3 weeks ago and believe me.." but house didn't get to finish his sentence when the door opened on him and he stumbled in.

"Why Jimmy, why so secretive?" then he saw who was there.

"Sorry, I'll just go, you know sick people to cure"

"Greg" said the mystery person.

But house didn't listen he walked out the room and into his own office. He was confused about what he had just seen.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman walked in with house writing symptoms on the board;

Fever, Delusions, Headache, Muscle Fatigue, Back ache.

"5 year old kid and his father, list of symptoms, read and go."

"Meningitis" Foreman shot out.

"That's my idea, go do an LP and get blood work, from both of them; I think they have both have the same thing. Foreman go get the room ready."

Foreman got up and left else Chase and Cameron left to go back down to the ER until the test result came back.

Standing in the elevator alone chase looked at Cameron she was just staring in to space with a look on her face he had never seen before, she rarely smiled but she glowed when she did and this was of exhaustion and fatigue.

"Cameron"

"What?" she snapped back into reality.

"Are you ok?" chase looked at her worried.

"Yer, thanks, I'm just tired. Bad week and all. So far anyway, I mean, no not with you that was good, I'm sorry I'm mumbling."

Chase looked at her and smiled; he liked her so much and remembered every detail of the other night. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and squeezed it. She shivered from his touch and her shoulders lifted up and her head rested on his hand. Then she did something he didn't expect. She lent into his body and rested her head against his shoulder and hugged him very lightly. Chase grabbed her and hugged her into his body.

She heard his heart beat and it slowed time down every breath felt like an eternity. Chase reached over and pulled the emergency stop on the lift as she pulled her self together.

He could smell her hair, the smell of lavender, and the warmth of her skin. He felt a wet patch forming on his scrub top. He stroked her hair with one of his hands and then got her to look up at him in the eye.

He had never seen her like this before, pure exhaustion, worry and tiredness. They were just looking at each straight in the eye until he felt an urge. He moved his head down and softly placed his lips on hers a shiver went up his spine. He felt her react and slowly she force's his mouth open and she slides her tongue into his mouth and they kiss passionately enough to make her knees buckle but his arms held her up, as they got more involved in it, only until Cameron broke it off.

Cameron broke away from Chase and walked to the back of the elevator; she was touching her lips and looked up to the ceiling whipping her face, then her eyes on her coat. She so desperately wanted to kick something but didn't have the energy.

When she had decided against it she slowly turned around and stood next to chase.

"Thanks" she said and smiled at him. He then pulled back the emergency button and they rode back up to the ER not saying a word.

A few hours later Foreman came back into House's office, where Cameron and chase were sitting down at the table reading.

"Negative" he said.

"All of it?"

"Yes, high white blood cells though and the fever has risen another degree in both of them." Foreman said.

"It could be viral" Cameron said, chase glanced over at her and was sure house saw him.

"Yes so still we have over a million possibilities, it doesn't exactly help." Foreman exclaims.

House sighs, "Always the pessimist, go, take some blood and run it for the usual suspects, I expect you to come back with something!" he says to foreman with an or else wink. Foreman gets up to leave and he points at Cameron. "I want you to go and stay with the patient, make sure they are awake and tell me of any more advances." Cameron gets up and leaves chase sitting there, he knew where he was going.

"Clinic duty, you o me." House then throws his badge at Chase and he gets up to leave, he smiles at him and laughs to him self.

The 5 year old was worsening, a small rash was now coming up on his arms and torso, puss filled nodes.

Foreman was in the Lab still 5 hours later and was looking into a microscope, something wasn't right.

It couldn't be he thought, the white count was elevated sure and just as then his mind clicked. He got up and ran, he ran as fast as he could to Cuddy's office.

"Dr. Foreman. How can.." then before she could finish Foreman shouted.

"It's smallpox, suspect smallpox. Cameron's in the room, it's smallpox I'm sure." He was panting then he ran out to the room where Cameron was fast asleep on the couch in the room.

Foreman walked over to the door and knocked on it sharply and Cameron jumped awake.

"What's wrong?" she said puzzled ad tired.

"Cameron, is there a rash? Tell me if there is a rash!"

"Yes there is like a small rash on his arm when I last checked, kids get rash's all the time it looked like nothing."

"Cameron listen to me, go and look again on his torso"

Cameron still confused went over to the boy and looked on his chest and found a large puss filled rash all over his torso, and then she wandered over to Jack who was forming one.

Foreman's face dropped like a stone and looked at Cameron who was looking frightened.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke. "Cameron. Stay there, don't move out of this room, I repeat do not move out of this room."

"Foreman, why, what's wrong!" she shouted stirring both patients.

Foreman again swallowed the lump and said in the quietest voice he could to Cameron

"Smallpox"

Suddenly Cameron's throat began to close and she was having trouble breathing, she sat on the floor with her back against the wall and was panicking.

"Cameron, Cameron" this time it was someone else, Cuddy had come armed and ready. But Cameron didn't reply. "Allison!" she yelled and Cameron looked up at her like a lost child. "It's not definitive yet, we are calling in the CDC now, you can't move, the hospital wing is being evacuated. You have to wait, you dealt with the patient, incubation period is 7 days, but we can't be sure."

Cameron sat with her back against the wall and slowed her breathing down to normal again, there was no cure, 1 in 5 people die from it, what strain was it? All these questions yet no answers

Within 2 hours there was a tent wrapped around the room and CDC members were dressed in biohazard suits. Going into test their blood.

Cameron's blood along with everybody else who came in contact with the patient was sent off as well. Cameron was most at risk from catching it as she was in close contact with both, also she wasn't inoculated for it as everyone else was apart form house but he hadn't been near the patient.

Cameron sat in the room on a bed in the room they put up for her and had a monitor on her and oxygen mask to keep her breathing normal.

The rest of the team including Wilson and Cuddy where in House's office debating if it could be anything else.

"what about anthrax?" chase said.

"Great so not only is smallpox on the table but we are adding more rare diseases into the mix." Cuddy ranted on at them.

House looked at her as if to say stop it and she did she sat down next to Wilson.

"House, we can't tell anything for definite if Cameron has it for at least a week. There's no treatment, there's nothing!" Foreman said, he was feeling guilty.

Chase was just looking at his shoes, his black converse; she had made him buy some last year when they went shopping. Chase and Cameron had been good friends, they went out together shopping every so often and had been round each others, they were friends, just friends, but chase was having a hard time believing it.

House looked at him and sighed. "Chase stop sulking, just because she's in isolation, you can have drug fuelled sex again soon." Chase shot a dirty look at house.

"What?" Wilson and Cuddy said in unison. Chase looked pained and house smiled.

"You and Cameron are together?" Wilson asked

"No" chase replied but he said it with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Cuddy looked shocked and just shook it off for now.

"Else there is nothing else to do, clinic house, foreman. Chase come with me" cuddy ordered


	2. whisper

Chase and Cuddy sat down in her office and she was pacing up and down. Her desk was full of papers and protocol. Chase just sat there staring at the window hoping for something, anything.

Cuddy squatted down next to him and places a single hand on his knee; chase flinched at his boss's touch but didn't move, he sat there.

"You know it could still be a lot of stuff" cuddy said but chase cut her off.

"Why am I here?" he was sharp tongued and ratty.

"Look, you and Cameron have a friendship, I don't want house, especially not house telling her if it is. It's no-ones fault."

Chase looked at her when Wilson walked in. "there is a rash all over their bodies, it's not looking good." They both sighed.

"Where could it have come from?" asked Wilson "only 2 places in the world have samples of the smallpox virus that we know of."

"I don't know." Cuddy said slowly and chase got up to walk out.

"I'm going to see Cameron." He said and walked out leaving cuddy and Wilson.

"So, how are you doing? Don't run yourself down, we'll work it out."

"I don't know, if it is smallpox, where has it come from, this could be epidemic if we don't contain it." Cuddy was breaking down with Wilson.

Wilson looked into her eyes and said. "House can do it, we just need information of where they have been in the last 7 days and find out if they are any kind of bioterrorist."

Cuddy laughed and looked at Wilson, there was a silence and then Wilson broke it when he put him arm on her shoulder. "Stop worrying for now it's not certain, wait for the labs, just don't beat yourself up just yet." He smiled at her and she went behind her desk and sat down whipping her eyes.

"No wonder people thank you."

Wilson smiled "it's a gift" and left the room leaving cuddy alone with the paper work to get through.

Chase was in the tent that was surrounding Cameron's room getting into a biohazard suit, Cameron was on her bed just looking out the window else jack and his boy were asleep and looking worse and worse.

The doors opened in the airlock and chase walked through.

"Hey" he said in his thick accent.

"Hey" she said, he didn't think she looked like she wanted company.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine, any answers yet?"

Chase shook him head and sat down on a stool next to Cameron and looked at her.

"don't" she said.

"what?" he asked confused.

"Don't look at me like that, like there's no hope, like I'm not going to get out here anytime soon."

Chase looked at her and just wanted to hold her close to him.

"Allison, listen, you will get out of here and I will take you out, I will take you out for the biggest, greasiest hamburger when we get out of here."

This made Cameron laugh and they just sat there looking at each other smiling for a second, then the little boy stirred from his sleep and they both went over.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Allison, and this is my friend Robert, we are doctors looking after you and your dad, what's your name?"

"Matthew, why is he wearing a funny suit?"

"Because you are very poorly, Robert is going to make us better" she said smiling at chase.

"But why?" Matthew asked.

"You have some nasty things inside you, but we are going to get rid of them, if you're a good boy and stay in bed." Cameron said stroking his hair.

"Ok, but can I have my bear? I really want him." He looked over and saw his dad, "Daddy? Daddy wake up, where's my bear? Where is my bear?"

His sad blue eyes made them melt and chase spoke up. "Hey mate, I will go and look for your bear, I'm sure he couldn't have gone far." He smiled and winked at the boy, Cameron smiled as chase went to leave and she grabbed hold of his arm, she wanted some human contact, chase grabbed her hand and lent down and whispered something into her ear, she smiled and he walked out, leaving them alone so she went back to her bed and kicked off her shoes, she saw a set of scrubs there on her bed, chase must of left them, she put them on and lay back down.


	3. nothing

Cuddy was pacing up and down her office waiting for the results to come back from the CDC. Wilson opened the door which made her jump.

"James!" she said walking over to him looking worried.

"I don't have the results, I've just been to see Cameron, she's looking as if she may have caught it, its only flu like symptoms but it's how it starts!"

"James. We don't even know if anyone else has it yet! Or where it has come from."

"Listen to me Lisa" he said placing his arm on her "All we know is that Cameron was exposed the most, we are all vaccinated, she's doing fine at the moment, she is young healthy and should be fine" he wasn't sure about this but he had to reassure Cuddy.

"Thanks James. I don't know, we need to find out where it came from. Once the diagnosis is back I'm shutting down the hospital floor until further notice."

"Ok, ill wait until the results come then, we'll have a drink. Then think about it"

Cuddy nodded and hugged Wilson, she felt lonely, lost and scared but she wasn't the one at risk of death here.

Cameron was sitting down on her bed in the scrubs and kept tabs on the vitals on Matthew and Jack, as they kept the people allowed to go in to House's team, 2 staff nurses, 3 CDC staff, Wilson and Cuddy.

Chase walked into the isolation room with a bag of stuff. He put on his suit and walked in.

"Hey" Cameron leaped up.

"Hey there guys, I've bought some stuff for you!" he emptied the bag onto the sofa and split stuff into 3 piles. In one pile there had a teddy bear, a colouring book and some pencils for Matthew.

In another pile there was an MP3 player and a book for Jack.

Then chase got out another pile and passed it to Cameron. She looked down and smiled broadly at him, he had bought her the book she was on about the other day, she had folded the page in a magazine, also he had bought her stuff from her locker.

Cameron stared at chase and they stood for about a minute. Until Cameron interrupted, "um, thanks" she blushed and walked away, Chase just looked at her an smiled. He grabbed her arm, she turned around again with red cheeks. "Your welcome." He let go slowly and walked out leaving Cameron standing there.

Back in Cuddy's office Wilson sat there with cuddy, waiting for the results.

"Has house told you?" asked Wilson

"Told me what?"

"Stacy."

"Stacy?" cuddy looked confused.

"Yes, she came to see me, house walked in."

"How did he react?"

"Like House; cold, vindictive, sarcastic. He hasn't asked me yet though why she came."

"Why did she come?"

"She has cancer." Wilson said looking down at the ground.

Fantastic timing cuddy thought, not only one of her employees is at risk of death, her whole hospital is quarantined until further notice, House's ex turns up.

"Are you going to tell him?" Cuddy looked up at him.

"I don't know ill let her decide"

At that point a sharp dressed man walks into the office.

"Dr. Cuddy?" he said and Cuddy nodded. "I'm James Hunt form the CDC we have some lab results back." Cuddy looked at him and his expressionless face broke into a frown.

"Smallpox?" cuddy stuttered.

"I'm afraid the markers are there at the moment we are still waiting for the definitive test to come through. I'm sorry, but we are going to have to put everyone in this hospital in quarantine, then quarantine the patients' homes and anyone they have had contact with the past 3 days."

Cuddy just stood there and couldn't believe what she is hearing, they where saying it was smallpox, public health had reached its maximum level. The media would find out soon enough.

James nodded his head and said he would be outside else cuddy sat on the sofa with Wilson. She just sat there for a few minutes and shook her head.

10 minutes later she got up and walked with Wilson to House's office where they were all sitting.

Cuddy entered and everyone looked at her face, they all red it. House bowed his head. "great news then" he said sarcastically.

"It's 99% smallpox but what else could it be?" Cuddy asked.

"nothing, the lesions have started to appear it's smallpox" Foreman responded.

"We haven't ruled out everything, what about anthrax? Some kind of infection"

"You haven't been a doctor in years."

"Wait" Chase said. "There are 2 different types of smallpox, one major one not the mortality for them both is very different."

"Ok, Cuddy does that sooth your conscience a little bit?" House asked. Cuddy looked away and walked out the room with Wilson following her.

"What now?" Chase asked.

"Nothing." House replied.

"NOTHING!!! Cameron is possibly dying and you want to do nothing?" Chase yelled.

"What? What cure can we muster up now for smallpox. It was eradicated! Get a grip" House shot down chase and chase stormed out the room. "Fine go see your girlfriend" He sniped back at him.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Foreman.

"I'm in pain that's what." She glared at Foreman but Foreman didn't budge.

"You're always in pain. Here" Foreman tossed him another bottle of Vicodin. "Take a few, and think what situation we are all in here."

"Foreman." House said as Foreman was turning to leave. "Start them on antibiotics just in case."

Inside Quarantine Foreman was getting ready to enter in his suit when he was stopped by chase.

"What you doing?" chase asked

"Starting them on antibiotics."

"Why? It could add more side affects. It's not going to help her."

"Her, it's not just Cameron Chase, There are at least 2 other people and god knows how many more. Have you not realised we are isolated here until further notice, we can't go home! You don't realise what we have included ourselves in!" Foreman shouted at chase, they both tried to stare each other down, Foreman being the taller one looked down on Chase.

"Give me the antibiotics!" he said sternly to Foreman

"No, I'll do it, your wound up."

"I'm not I want to do it, I want to tell Cameron something."

"How about I tell her you're in love with her, I might as well come out with it, it's so obvious."

Chase looked at Foreman, his blood was boiling, what had he got himself into.

"Go to the office, this is the only floor we are allowed on, in the next hour, more floors will be shut down, the whole Fucking hospital will be shut down, stop thinking of yourself all the time." Foreman carried on as chase just took it. Foreman knew he had crossed the line long ago. "Sorry, I'm sorry I'm stressed, tired and I wont be able to see Mandy for ages now." Chase clocked on that Mandy was his partner.

There was a very awkward tension in the room and silence until a nurse came in.

"Dr. Chase we need you in the next room along." Chase looked at Foreman who was changing and walked out the room following the nurse.

"What was that all about in there?" Cameron asked which made Foreman jump.

"Nothing, just arguing about the medicine. I'm starting you on antibiotics just in case."

"Great" Cameron said with no expression as Foreman pierced a needle trough her skin.

Nothing more was said. Cameron turned her head to look out the door and saw Chase standing there, she smiled at him and he nodded back and walked off.

Foreman was done and walked over to the little boy.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?"

Matthew didn't answer, Foreman shook him and nothing, he listened for his breathing, it was shallow and depressed.

"Shit. Cameron, get here now."

Cameron walked over with her drip and looked at Matthew. Foreman re attached the pulse ox-meter and it red his stats where at 91% O2. he rushed and placed a mask on his face, trying to avoid the scabs on the lesions.

"What's happening?" Cameron cried realising what was really happening.


	4. another strain

"Cameron look at me" Foreman asked. "You're sweating."

"Shut up, it's hot in here that's all."

Foreman got a thermometer and shoved it in Cameron's mouth, she took it out.

"I don't need to take my temperature I'm." she stumbled and held onto the pole with her IV. "fine"

"Great one Cameron, prove to me you're fine then." Cameron snatched it out of his hands and shoved it into her mouth.

Waited for a minute and took it out. Foreman grabbed it and looked at her. "101 Cameron, get back into your bed now." Cameron did as she was told, she looked scared and didn't understand, and maybe it's just a cold. She lay in her bed and got a book.

"Cameron, listen to me. I want you to keep an eye on your fever, it may be stress or a cold we can't be sure. Stay I'll give you fluids. Don't be scared not yet anyway."

Cameron wanted to lash out at him for being so stupid, of course she was scared, never been so scared in her life.

Foreman walked into House's office and saw house sitting watching something on his PC.

"What you doing?"

"Porn. It won't download itself." He said still not taking his eyes off the screen, Foreman looked at him his hands where on the table, that's a start.

"House." With the way he said it house turned around. "Cameron's got a Fever, she also stumbled, and it's not looking good. Are the results back yet?"

"No, I sent Chase to go wander around Cuddy and to come back as soon as they came."

After a silence and Foreman sat down with a sigh on a chair Chase walked in.

They both sat up and looked at him, chase was expressionless.

"She caught on." He said

"Dam Chase, I told you don't try get into her pants," house said and Foreman smirked as Chase sat down not so amused. "Well as you 2 ducklings where wandering around the hospital, I did some research. There are obviously the 2 main types of smallpox, major and minor, but there is also a third that is ever so rare. The Virus is mutated and it was invented by the clever bio scientists."

"How did you get this?" Chase asked suspiciously looking at the report he had on his screen.

"Never mind. Look listen!" House exclaimed. Once he had there attention he carried on. "The Virus was mutated and it seems only some sort of terrorist can get hold of it from stealing, the lab it's held in would never release to the press they had a vile of smallpox missing. Anyway, this virus is clever, the incubation period is about 24 hours, anyone I mean anyone with any symptoms has to be isolated immediately. Cameron is out control subject." Chase gave house a look. "Stop pinning over your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She might as well be." He fired back and carried on. "We have to issue a warning. If the test is positive for smallpox it just means we have to deal with that, but then it gets typed to which type it is major or minor, this is very clever now, the strain which I have found will type to both causing speculation if it is smallpox at all. It's very clever."

"But there still is no cure." Chase said in frustration.

House looked back at the computer screen and 30 seconds later all there pagers went off with a 911 from Cuddy.

They all got up as fast as they could and rushed out the door down to Cuddy's office, where there was 5 people in suits, Wilson and Cuddy plus a few other doctors and nurses.

They walked in and slowed down; the faces that were facing them said it all. It wasn't going to be good.

"Doctors sit down please." This man said in a suit he looked important and a little intimidating they all thought. "It's not good, it's smallpox, the markers have been confirmed, we don't know what type yet, but we need this whole hospital isolated now anyone that is here isn't going anywhere, we have called in level 5 reinforcements, the local area have been warned, we will also be posting on local news about it and make sure everyone stays indoors. We need the co-operation of all of you especially."

There was yet again another safety briefing but Chase had zoned out and only came back to life when it had ended and they all stood up. Chase, Foreman, House and Wilson walked out. Chase walked faster and faster until House called out. "Hey! HEY! Slow down."

Chase turned around his eye's were watering and he looked tired and old. "So, have any of you thought who's going to tell her?" chase said bluntly. Everyone was thinking the same, who was. No one had thought of the telling Cameron part.

"Chase" House said pointing at him. "Go sleep, I'll tell her."

"No you won't" came a voice from behind them, Cuddy walked up to them all and looked at chase and put her hand on his arm. "Go and tell her, but clean yourself up first."

Chase walked off to the locker room, he sat down on the bench and looked up into the mirrors on the wall, he looked like a mess, his hair dishevelled, black rings forming around his eyes, he didn't realise how much he cared for Cameron, as a friend and as something else. He looked into his hand looking for an answer and then looked up at the ceiling. Then he was smirked, as if God was going to give him answers now.

He sat up and took a deep breath and walked over to the sink washing his hands and face. Looking in the mirror he saw Cameron's locker he had left it open, he went over to it and looked inside properly.

He looked at the books she had, he thought it was bad taste but they were female books.

He found a little package of photos and thought it wouldn't hurt to have a look; He found one of her at graduation by the looks of it with her mum, then one of her and 2 children who had the same coloured eyes, he flicked through a few others of her with friends until the last 3 pictures caught his eye. One of them was her in a strapping red dress with one of the nurses from paediatrics just before the oncology fundraiser, then there was one there he didn't expect to see was one of himself and the other boys in their tuxedo's again at the fundraiser. The last picture mind you intrigued him the most, it was of him and Cameron, both glowing in each others company at the dinner, they had sat next to each other as friends and got chatting and very comfortable. He remembered drinking way to much and dancing a lot. He turned it over and red the writing on the back.

_Allison, found this picture thought of you and Dr. 'my hair is too good to resist'. Thought you might like it after this week. Julie xx_

_P.S. I took this and you both need to stop looking so cute :-p_

Chase laughed at the picture and pocketed it for now, he got up to leave as Wilson walked in.

"Hey, sorry before I was stressed."

"It's ok. I understand, when you care about someone that much." Chase looked at Wilson expecting House to turn the corner any minute now and announce something, but he didn't, Wilson understood. "I was just going to say that my office is always open as House demonstrates very well, but still if you need some pointers I'm here."

Chase nodded and walked out. Pointers? He was thinking, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Getting changed into his suit he was thinking of what he was going to say. He looked at Cameron lying in her bed and thought to himself, he will leave her for a few more minutes, a few more minutes of happiness.

He stood up and got a dizzy head, steadied himself and felt his heart rate increasing, he hated giving bad news, but never had he given this bad news before.

His heart racing he pressed the button to open the air lock and he walked in, Jack and Matthew where asleep, Matthew was still dependant on oxygen and Jack was barely lucid, he didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, nice to see a pretty face" said Cameron.

"How's your fever?" Chase asked trying not to give any expression.

"100, it's gone down a whole degree!" she sounded happy, oh crap thought chase what am I doing?

"That's good." He said fiddling with the fluids.

"Chase, tell me, something is wrong." Chase ignored her and carried on with the fluids, his eyes were watering. "Chase" Cameron grabbed his arm and looked at him, he turned around and Cameron saw pure fear in his eyes.

"Tell me the truth!"


	5. human being

Chase froze on the spot in front of Cameron; she released her hand and just stared at him.

"Chase don't do this, tell me now!" she was breathing fast and shallow.

Chase looked at her and she went right up to him just close enough not to be touching, he wished he didn't have this suit on.

"Cameron." He looked into her eye's, not touching her he managed to reach that part of someone, the part where you feel as though you are safe, nothing can happen; not now, not ever. Cameron bent over holding the pole with the IV on.

"It's… It's smallpox." Why was that so hard? Thought chase, he stood there waiting for her reaction.

"I've got smallpox?" Cameron said quietly and paused for a minute before bursting out. "I've got smallpox! What type? Why? Where? Anyone else got it?" she was panicking, Chase stood there looking at her, his eyes where welling up, he had a lump in his throat.

Chase just shook his head. Cameron started to panic now, properly panic, she wasn't breathing Chase grabbed her hand.

"Cameron, Allison! Look at me." Chase grabbed her chin and pulled it to her face. "Look at me" he was trying to be stern, Cameron was trying to wriggle out of his grip but he pulled her closer, she was struggling, he put both arms around her. Why did this suit restrict all of this? She was fighting him and was breathing heavily and shallow now, his hand slipped under her top onto her skin, his rubber glove rubbed over the top, o how much he'd pay to be able to do that in a normal circumstance. He was just trying to hold her still, she stopped trying to escape and burst into tears. "shhh." He said and stroked her hair. He just kept whispering into her ear and held her close, it was killing them both. She stopped crying and was breathing in a normal rhythm again.

Cameron stood there, she thought about what the consequences are, she thought about Chase mainly, she heard his heart beat change speed, she places her head on his shoulder.

And keeps sniffing. Chase grabs her chin and looks at her in the eye's, them blue eyes pierced into the core of her emotions, she was still crying silently and was scared.

"Cameron, look at me. I promise I'll save you." He then looked and wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him.

She hugged him and buried her head into Chase; he turned around to the door and saw House leaning against his cane watching them. He gave house a look and looked back at Cameron.

"House." She said and chase looked at her as in to say no I'm chase.

"Why is he watching?" she added, chase realised what she meant but his heart skipped a beat.

"I guess it's my cue to go." He said pulling a face and let go of her slowly. "I'll come back as soon as I can, just don't go anywhere" he said and winked at her.

"Well done Sherlock" she shot back and Chase laughed.

As he reached the air lock house walked into the tent and chase got rid of his garment and placed it in a bin.

Chase exited the area and saw house standing there with no smug look on his face, which was a first. Then he came out with something completely unexpected.

"How is she doing?"

Chase looked shocked. "Her O2 stats are stable, her heart rate is a little racy which is expected and she still has a fever."

"No, how is she doing. In her self you idiot."

"Ok, shocked you're interested in another human being for once." House shot him a glare which told chase to shut up. "She took it like Cameron, she was upset obviously, but she's Al... Cameron."

House nodded and walked off and left chase standing there looking into the room where they all lay, Matthew was lying there watching TV and wasn't really there in reality, Jack was asleep and was now on O2, he was struggling and the Puss filled nodes where starting to appear. Cameron lay on her back reading and stroking her stomach.

Chase walked off back to the office where cuddy and Wilson where.

"Dr. Chase, take a seat" said cuddy. "The hospital is now officially on lockdown, no one can go or come in. not until we know every one is clean."

"The incubation period is anything from 24 hours to a week!" exclaimed Foreman.

"We have men from the CDC bringing supplies and there will be cots located across the hospital. But we need to keep all of contained onto this floor, just in case."

Chase sat there in a huff and house just looked at Wilson.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Is the whole hospital closed or just our floor?" Foreman asks.

"The whole side of the hospital, due to where the patients came in through the ER there is maximum exposure, nurses and doctors have travelled across the hospital, the only places that have had no known contact with any staff or patient it the oncology ward B, Cardiac ICU, nephrology and OR 1,2 and 3. But even they aren't allowed to go. Everyone is to be vaccinated again as a precaution, but we don't know yet what strain it is, so be vigilant, food will be brought up to you, so will some cots." Cuddy left the room.

"Well make yourself comfortable them." Says house.

For the next 20 minutes they rearranged the office so it was liveable, they moved the table back and had enough room to place 3 beds on the floor.

The beds came and spare scrubs and shoes to wear as there clothes from before had been incinerated.

Cameron, Jack and Mathew carried on for the rest of the day as stable as they where before with still no word from the CDC Chase sat there against the wall with his face in his hands thinking.

"Hey" said Foreman. Chase looked up and saw foreman with a box of biscuits.

"Hey" he said grabbing the box and stuffing some down his throat.

"It's 2am, you're not on night shift." He spoke in a lowered toe due to house in the office next door.

"Can't sleep." He shrugged his shoulders at Foreman.

"She's doing well you know, she's not on oxygen yet and she is stable."

Chase looked at him like he had red his mind. "Oh come on Chase, you've had the hot's for Cameron since I joined. You've wanted to jump her and have…"

"You know?" Foreman looked at chase and smiled.

"Score, I was only joking you didn't let me finish." Foreman laughed and chase chuckled. The room was dark with only a little bit of sunlight getting in, chase was happy about that, he couldn't let Foreman see his eyes, crying over a girl.

"Well, be quiet about it, I don't want to screw things up."

"You actually like her don't you?"

"Shut up" he looked at Foreman and continued. "Yes, that night we had was good, she also kissed me."

Foreman laughed at chase and patted him on the back. "Go see her, I'm guessing you haven't been on many dates?"

"lots of dates, just not any that have ever mean anything."

"Yer the nurse's pawn all over you. Lucky"

"No trust me; it's not all it's cracked up to be." Foreman laughed and smiled it was the first time him and chase had spoken about something real.

They sat there looking at the floor feeling slightly awkward.

"You want to go see her or get a coffee?" asked Foreman.

Chase looked shocked, foreman acting like a human being, it was unheard of!

Chase nodded stood up with Foreman, as they walked out House opened his eye and smiled.


	6. collage

Foreman and Chase where walking down the corridor and just realised how isolated they were from everyone else. There was plastic covering all the doors with tape securely stopping anything from entering and escaping.

They walked down to the doctor's lounge by the toilets and went inside, the floor was lined with beds and supplies. There was no room for anything.

With only a few people sleeping on the floor they got some coffee and sat down on the couch.

"Better?" says Foreman.

"Much. Thanks." Chase felt touched that Foreman was making an effort.

They only then noticed the TV was on and was showing the late night news channel.

"Oh God." Chase whispers. The news was about the hospital about an infection, not stating which one but a deadly infection that could have not been completely quarantined.

"Cuddy's going to throw one." Foreman replied as they watched the rolling banner at the bottom of the page. It said only 3 have been infected so far.

So far. Thought Chase, that's great reassurance to anyone without a medical degree or some sort of degree of common sense.

They sat there just watching the news again and again until it was 5am and they finally decided to go back to the office.

Wilson was fast asleep on his couch when House sneaks in.

Smiling House grips his water bottle and knowing Wilson is a dead sleeper he pours some on his crotch of his cream pants and walks out quietly for an hour until Wilson will wake up.

"House!" House cringes and turns round. "What's the face for?"

"Well, you know me and Jimmy are a couple didn't want to tell anyone… oops too late."

Cuddy smiled and gave house the look of yer right.

"You heard the news?"

"Cameron and Chase?"

"What? No! The news!! Hang on Cameron and Chase?" Cuddy looked confused

"Yer the wombat totally hit that if you know what I mean!" he said winking "Jealous?"

"Of Chase yes" Cuddy said sarcastically and House pulled a face thinking o dear lord if only! Cuddy and Cameron. "House!" cuddy yelled and house came back into reality. "Have you seen the news, the hospital is on the news! Did you ring the media?"

"No. why would I?"

"Well being a narcissistic with a huge ego and being a plain old bastard may have to do something with it." House could tell she wasn't in the mood.

"Well now you mention it... I didn't, checked the patients?"

"Doing it now, well some one has leaked and it's not good for any of us."

Cuddy walked off and house was staring at her thinking, Cameron and Cuddy, got to wake Wilson!

Chase and Foreman where walking back down the corridor and stopped outside Cameron's room, it was dark apart form the monitors bleeping and flashing.

Cameron wasn't sleeping she was tossing in her bed and had a high fever.

"Go in." said Foreman.

Chase went into the tent and got his suit on again, he didn't want it on so he kept it at bare minimum so she could have some human contact.

Chase walked in as quietly as he could and went over to Cameron, pulling the partition curtain around her he sat on her bed stroking her hair; she turned around and looked shocked to begin with. She got hold of Chase and pulled him into her for a hug.

She must be lonely Chase thought to himself.

Cameron was desperately lonely, she was going insane, and Chase coming long was the best thing all day. She grabbed his arm and forced him to lye down on her bed with her. Cameron got hold of Chase's arm and wrapped it around her and got comfy on her bed with him.

Chase sat there not really sure what to do, the last time he shared a bed with Cameron was the meth induced sex, even then he bolted it out her house in the morning after leaving her a note saying he had to be in early.

He wanted to rid of this suit but he couldn't.

After a while he decided that his gloves can come off at minimum.

They lay there peaceful and Chase finally got to sleep for now.

Wilson woke up at 6am and sat up realising something was wrong. He looked at his pants. He thought shit, what have I done.

"Jimmy!" House said walked in. Wilson grabbed the pillow and placed it over his crotch. "Jimmy, it's a lovely day, lets go for a walk?"

"House, I've just woken up, leave me alone."

"Jimmy come on, coffee is good." House was winding him up on purpose and Wilson detected something was wrong.

"House! I'm going back to bed or I'm going to kick you out personally in 5 seconds."

House got up and grabbed Wilson's phone and spare clothes bag and made it out into the hall.

"Hey. Anyone want any clothes, personally pressed by my good friend James."

"House!" Wilson yelled.

"What's that Wilson? Morning glory?" nurses started to laugh at them and Wilson came out his room with a pillow over his crotch.

"House, give me back it now or you'll regret this." Wilson said through gritted teeth.

"House!" Cuddy yelled, "It's barely morning and you are already treating this place like its collage."

"Mom! Stop ruining my fun, Jimmy here won't show us something!"

People started to silently laugh and Wilson became redder and redder by the second.

"Wilson?" Cuddy asked and Wilson nodded and removed the cushion. "Wilson, go clean up, House stop acting like a Jerk, I don't have time." She then lent in and whispered in his ear. "The CDC are calling me at 9am with the results, I expect you and what's left of your team to be there, understood?"

House's face suddenly turned serious and nodded. He threw his jacket at Wilson and Wilson went back to his office as House limped back to his office for breakfast and to find Foreman.

Chase woke up with a monitor bleeping fast. He stood up so quick he got a head rush.

"Cameron!" he said, "Cameron! Look at me!"

Cameron turned around and looked chase in the eye.

"Oh God." Chase said.

Cameron looked at him, she was sweating all over. Chase ran and grabbed a thermometer and places it in her ear to get a reading. 105.5. Shit. He pressed the intercom.

"Nurse cooling blankets immediately!" he went and checked on the other 2. Jack's breathing was becoming depressed and he decided to turn up the oxygen, Matthew was still on oxygen, the pustules on his face screamed smallpox and the scabs couldn't be disturbed.

Chase went back over to Cameron, she looked pale. He reassured her that it'd be ok.

By the time the nurse came with the blankets it had felt like weeks.

Chase places a blanket my all the arteries and veins that are exposed close to the skin such as the armpits, feet, head and neck.

20 minutes later Chase exited the room and went to House's office. His eyes where red and he was so exhausted.

"You look like crap." Said Foreman as Chase walked in.

"Thanks, but we have a bigger problem." Chase replied.

House looked up from his desk. "What has happened?"

"Cameron, her fever has spiked 105.5, I bought it down to 103 but she's no right."

"CDC have the results back today at 9am we are having a conference in Cuddy's office. Go clean yourself up."

Chase did ass he was told and went around to the locker room where he sat on the bench undressing. He was thinking, his mind wasn't thinking straight.

Leaning against the shower he turned the tap on and hot water came leaking out over his face and torso. After standing there for 10 minutes he decided to get out, it wasn't helping.

Getting dressed into some pale blue scrubs a nurse walks in and looks impressed by his torso.

"Dr. Chase." She nodded and placed a cup of something on the bench. Chase nodded and she walked out. The smell of Coffee, real coffee reached his nose and just sitting against the wall in his scrubs he began to drink. Chase sat up and reached for his I-Pod, just pressing shuffle it came on with one of Cameron's favourite songs, she had lent him this CD, it was Stereophonics, an English band, they where really good. Handbags and the gladrags. Perfect he thought and closed his eyes.

8.55Am. House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and a senior nurse where sitting down waiting for Chase and a phone call.

"Where's Chase?" Cuddy asks.

"Don't know, haven't seen him since I told him to go clean up, ill go have a look for him." House said limping out the room, he found chase asleep against the wall with his hair dipping water still onto his scrubs.

House notices the I-Pod and picked it up carefully and found a loud track on it. Turning up the volume to max he pressed play and Chase jumped and smacked his head on the wall.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his head. House moved his head in the direction of the door and Chase followed him out to Cuddy's office.

They where sitting around the phone, Cuddy answered.

"We have the results back" Said the CDC officer called John.

"And…" Said Cuddy she sounded nervous and panicky.

"It's smallpox." The room fell silent. "But, there's a bigger problem."

"A bigger problem?" Cuddy questioned chocking the words out.

The phone still was silent. The tension was building rapidly as they all looked at each other.

"Hemorrhagic smallpox, I'm so sorry." John said with a little compassion in his voice.

Cuddy and House looked down at the floor as the others looked around in confusion.

"What?" said Chase, but no one answered. "Tell us now, what's wrong?" he was shouting now.

"Tell me!"


	7. tonight

Foreman looked just as confused as Chase. Foreman didn't know much but there where 2 main types, then there where sub types, why was he sorry?

"Are you going to tell me… us" Chase said to House.

House looked at him and trying to say without any emotion he said. "It's worst case scenario."

"Major?" Foreman asked.

Cuddy nodded and a tear was dripping down her face.

"Worse" said House looking at the floor refusing to look Chase in the eye.

"Worse! Worse! The mortality rate is 35% already. Why?" Chase's eyes where turning a pink shade and where watering.

"Hemorrhagic smallpox has a more sever path. Mortality is…" Cuddy couldn't finish speaking she just couldn't tell him.

"50%?" Chase Quizzed when Cuddy shook her head he felt a bit of relief until she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. "70?" Chase was panicking.

"More Close to 95%" House said quietly not taking his eyes off his shoe.

Chase, Foreman and Wilson looked shocked. Chase started pacing around the room and then walked out slamming the door.

"Is he going to tell Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"No, I'll go find him" House said as he limped out of the room.

Cuddy went to follow House out but Wilson stopped her and looked into her eyes. Foreman realised it was his cue to leave, so he went out the room and looked lost to where he was meant to go. Foreman settled in going to the Doctors lounge hoping Chase and House weren't there.

Meanwhile back in Cuddy's office John had said he'd call later and hung up.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and the colour drained out of her face.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. We'll figure something out."

"No, James, just we can't. There's no cure, we have to hope they can fight it off." She was very close to tears; these past few days had taken it completely from her. She suddenly let all her emotions out, sighed and started to silently cry.

"Lisa, come on." Wilson pulled her into his body for a hug, she didn't oblige. "Calm down" Cuddy gave him a look. "Calm down! We are getting no where standing here crying. Ok?" Wilson said whipping her face with his thumb. There was a moment of silence, and awkward silence and Cuddy broke it off knowing she couldn't do anything to Wilson. "Well, I better be off" Wilson said, "You know, patients to see, treat. You're a doctor." Wilson was pulling a face and looked very uncomfortable. Cuddy smiled and Wilson walked out kicking himself for being a fool.

"Chase!" House shouted as he limped as fast as he could after him. There was no way out and House knew that Chase would stop; he wasn't stupid enough to break the seal on the doors.

"Get lost House!"

"Chase. Stop!" House was struggling to keep up. Chase got to the end of the corridor with no where else to go, he looked around in frustration and kicked the door. He didn't know he had all this rage and in the process of kicking the door down his toe was throbbing in pain. Chase shut his eyes in pain and cursed out loud. He was stuck now the only other place to go was into House's office; he decided against it, he would have to face House sometime.

House saw chase stop, but he didn't see his face. House limped over and tapped him on the shoulder with his cane and signalled him to walk into his office.

Chase walked in and kept his head down; he had been crying and his eyes where red.

"Sit."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Chase didn't need to retaliate, House was right.

"I'm just tired. I can't sleep." Spluttered Chase.

"Sit before I make you." Said House, he grabbed a bottle of whisky from his draw and 2 glasses. Chase shook his head and House poured himself one knowing he'll need it.

There was a lot of tension in the room and House thought he'd break the silence.

"I've got a plan." House said as Chase looked up. "There is only a small chance it can work, but it has worked. We can't do anything; we have to see how their bodies attack the virus."

"95%!" Chase said. "95%. That leaves 5% chance maybe less." He looked at House for confirmation. House nodded "Hemorrhagic and flat smallpox are the rarest and both have a high mortality rate, flat is closer to 100."

Chase thanked God. He was stressed and tired and his feelings towards Cameron didn't help things.

"Do you love her?" House asked. Chase didn't answer he was building anger in him again.

"I don't know." He whispered. His hands where going through his hair and he was tapping his foot. "It's only just something. It's your fault she's in there!" He whispered that under his breath but House caught part of it.

"She was doing her job. You should do your's." His voice was calm, but Chase wanted to explode.

"It's your fault she's in there!" He yelled. "I don't want to blame you but I have to. You're such a selfish bastard it's not fair, I should be in there. Not her."

"Chase. Pull yourself together, it is no ones fault. We have a job to do. What do you think Cameron is going to feel?" House was making sense and Chase just looked back at the floor. He tried to pull himself together, he thought to himself, I'm an adult, I'm a man.

"Who's going to tell her?" he asked House.

"No one. Not until we have to, not until there is no option. We need to contact her family."

"They live in the west, her brother Ben lives in the city." House was surprised how much he knew. "I've met her parents before." He noticed house's face. "We where friends then."

House looked straight at Chase. "Go sleep. Find Foreman; get him to check on the patients. Make sure they stay on O2. I want Hourly updates."

Chase got up and walked out surprised at how house was.

Foreman and Wilson were sitting on the sofa watching the news when Chase walked in. There was no eye contact as they just carried on watching the news.

"House wants hourly updates." Chase said looking at Foreman.

"Why me?"

"Because he loves you that much." He said with annoyance. Foreman rolled his eyes and got up to go.

"So Chase. How are you doing?" Wilson said.

"Fine" Chase kept it short, he wanted to sleep. "I'm going to try sleep down here for a bit."

"Ok, fair do's I'll leave you alone then." Wilson got up to go out and Chase sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes, then almost straight away fell asleep.

Machines where bleeping. Matthew was crashing. Cameron shot up like a bolt and tried to adjust to the light. A few seconds later she looked around realised no one was in the room. She tore the oxygen mask off and walked over to his bed.

"Get me some help!" she screamed "Get me some help now."

She turned around and Chase was standing outside laughing. Cameron was panicking her breathing started to get worse and everything was blackening out, Chase was laughing and now Foreman was laughing too. This wasn't right. Then she fell on the floor.

Cameron woke up. It was a Dream, only a dream, she looked around and she could vaguely see the machines, she heard the bleeping.

"Allison, Allison." Foreman's voice, thank god. "You're fever has spiked again. Don't move. I'm going to get blankets."

Cameron was covered in sweat, spots where appearing on her body.

Jack was covered in pustules so was Matthew. They where both on oxygen and had at least 4 drips at anyone time.

Foreman found more blankets and he places them over Cameron, the cold feel of them made her try and throw them off, she had no energy though.

Foreman then went over to the other 2 marking down there progress. He had to admit it to himself it wasn't looking good at all. The little boy was now just covered in tubes. Still he wasn't on life support that was a good thing.

Now Foreman requested that someone is always on standby.

Back in house's office he told everyone but Chase what he had seen. Chase was still asleep.

"It's not good." He said.

"There's only one thing we could do at this moment." Said house and they all looked at him. "Medical induced coma, we can only hope it will stop there bodies being under so much stress." They all knew it was true.

"When?" Cuddy asked.

"If they get worse, if the fever doesn't break, tonight."

"I'll have to ring Cameron's next of kin. We can't do this without consent." Cuddy said.

House nodded and Cuddy went out of the room to talk to them.

"I want someone with her at all times. Don't tell the wombat until he has drank 2 cups of coffee and eaten some food." He directed at Foreman.

"I'll take the first shift" Wilson said. Other Doctors and nurses decided to work in 1 hour slots. They all hoped in the next 12 hours there would be some improvement.


	8. flat line

**I've gone for a different angle at the end of the chapter, tell me what you think, I just needed a little bit extra as the next chapter is a little sad ******** thanks to all so far for reviewing and adding my story, I'm just enjoying writing due to stuff in the real world lol**

Foreman after getting an update on Cameron went to find Chase. He was fast asleep breathing heavily. He looked really uncomfortable.

Foreman poked Chase but he didn't stir. So he turned the TV on to full and he jumped out of his seat.

"What was that for?" He said disgruntled rubbing his eyes.

"Get up, drink coffee, and then we talk."

"Fine." Chase said in a mood, he was still exhausted still after sleeping for a few hours. Pouring himself and Foreman a coffee and grabbing a box of biscuits.

They sat there this was day 3 of this hell. It wasn't getting any better. Watching the news again it was still saying the hospital was under quarantine until further notice. Surrounding areas and houses were quarantined as well.

"Great isn't it." Chase said sarcastically. Foreman thought great job for me breaking this news.

"Yeah, sure. We only have to be under quarantine until all our blood work is back on a high though." Foreman didn't do enthusiastic. But it made Chase think on a positive note for a fraction of a second.

"Why are you here?" Chase asked Foreman after a few minutes of eating.

Foreman shrugged, "I was told to wake you," Foreman couldn't tell him yet.

Chase rolled his eyes and ate more biscuits. He went to place his head in his arms to go back to sleep when suddenly a nurse ran in.

"Doctors, quick." She was sweating and panicking, obviously not good. They all ran out and towards to isolation room.

Machines where bleeping and people where crowded around the room.

"What's happening?" Foreman yelled and found House who pushed everyone else out of the way.

Wilson was getting changed into the suit, but Chase couldn't see who was coding.

"Some one is coding." House said. "Hurry up Wilson!"

Chase ran to the glass and saw Cameron limp over holding onto the IV pole. Her face was so pale, she barely had any strength.

Suddenly the machine flat lined. Still who was it.

"Matthew" Cameron said walking over. She was barely able to get there but as Wilson was still getting changed she started compressions, they didn't do much.

"Come on Matt." She said trough tears.

Chase ran into the room with Foreman getting kitted up. Machines still blaring.

"Wilson!" Cuddy yelled.

Wilson ran in not completely kitted up but enough to enter.

"Cameron, get off now!" Wilson said throwing her to the floor. "Paddles, charging 250"

Everyone watched as Wilson got his ready and pressed them against his chest. Nothing happened on the monitor.

Foreman and Chase where hurrying. A gathering of people outside where watching and some where looking pale. Cuddy was worse off but House stood by her.

Wilson continued to shock Matthew, his small body flailing.

No one was looking at Cameron on the floor; she was just lying there to tired to get up. Chase noticed and rushed eve faster.

"House, it's not working!" Wilson said after another 10 shocks.

"Keep going." House said calmly.

"Fine. 1 of epee then." Still no change. "House, he's going to be a vegetable. We can't do anything!"

People outside started to look away. Chase and Foreman then rushed in, Foreman went over to Wilson as Chase went to pick Cameron up.

Foreman and Wilson kept doing compressions, but nothing helped. He was gone but they couldn't give up, not now.

Chase bent down and gathered up Cameron in his arms. She looked at him. "Don't let that happen, don't let them take me, don't leave me alone." There was pure fear in her face and Chase just looked at her. "I promise." Chase swallowed a lump. "I promise I won't leave you. You're not going anywhere on my watch." He placed her on her bed and replaced all her leads.

"Foreman!" Chase yelled. "Cameron, Cameron!" he yelled at her, she had passed out. Her heart rate was racing.

"Chase I'm kind of busy at the moment" Foreman reminded him.

"Forget it then." Chase bitterly shot back. He shook her shoulders and he had no response. He had to slow her heart down. He started to massage her neck, carotid massage. It started to work but her O2 stats where dropping again. He placed a mask over her face to bring them up.

Meanwhile Foreman and Wilson where still working on Matthew.

"Call it!" Shouted House.

"Just one more round" Foreman shouted back.

"Foreman, it's always going to be one more round. He's gone. Cameron's getting worse with Chase over there. Set the priorities straight. If he wakes up he will be a vegetable it's been to long. Let him go, call time of death!"

Foreman and Wilson looked at each other and nodded. They both stepped back and looked at the machine. It was flat lined, people turned around crying. Cuddy couldn't look and House placed a hand on her shoulder, she wanted to resist but couldn't.

"Time of death 13.04." Foreman stammered. But once he had said that he rushed over to Chase.

"Oxygen stats are low, she's wheezing. We need to tube her now." Wilson said.

"Give her time!" Chase yelled.

"Chase don't let your emotions run this. She's dying we need to bag her." Wilson gave Chase the cold hard truth and he walked out the room as Foreman and Wilson hooked her up to a machine.

Chase threw his gown off in frustration and stormed out the room and found House.

"What haven't you told me?" Chase yelled.

"Chase not now, didn't Foreman tell you?"

"No, why would I be here yelling then. What is wrong! What aren't you telling me?" He yelled back.

"Robert" Cuddy said placing her hand on his arm. "Come into my office, House and I will fill you in."

Chase nodded and looked over to Foreman and Wilson. They had finished on Cameron and where walking back over to Matthew, Foreman placed a hand on his head and made sure his eyes where shut. They would have to wait for the CDC to collect the body.

Foreman looked at House who gave him a glare. As the trio of House, Cuddy and Chase walked off Wilson suggested a drink.

"Sit down you 2." Cuddy said signalling to a sofa.

"Dr. Chase, we got a definitive diagnosis this morning of the type of smallpox."

Chase calmed himself down and looked at her and nodded.

"Its hemorrhagic Smallpox, I'm sorry."

Chase looked confused.

"Hang on, that is the rarest form, the mortality is 95%!"

Cuddy and House both nodded at him. "We want to put the 2 remaining in to a medically induced coma. It's the only way we can let their battered bodies rest." House explained. "We want to do it today, as soon as possible."

"Cameron's family won't be able to get in and have assigned consent over to myself." Cuddy said, "We can do as soon as she is stable. You can all say goodbye's. We would have to prepare ourselves for the worst." As Cuddy was saying this tears where filling her eyes and a lump in her throat.

Chase nodded and sat in silence.

"Chase, you should say goodbye." House said. "I'll tell you when we are going to put her in a coma, the rest of the staff know."

House placed his forehead on his cane and then he got up and patted Chase on the back.

Chase didn't know what he was going to say, he had faced death before but never with someone had he grown so close too. His mum died in a bottle, his Dad dies without him noticing.

"Scars and souvenirs you never lose and your past is never far" House said to Chase. "Go and call someone."

Chase nodded but he had no one he just got up and went to go see Foreman for some company he wanted to talk about some thing else something anything but the situation he was in at the moment.

Cuddy and House where left in the office.

"I never knew you had a soft side." Said Cuddy intrigued.

"Don't let it get out, people might start liking me" House said making a face.

"How do you think Chase feels?" Cuddy asked fiddling with her scrubs.

"How do you think? Like total crap I guess."

"Well, he has someone, that's his person. You know. A person." She looked at House and they both stared at each other. There was way to much tension. House just looked at her, she was a mess, obviously hadn't slept.

They looked at each other and House whispered. "You'll find someone." He leant in and Cuddy felt the need to lean in but she didn't want to.

There heads where inches apart and they both needed comforting. House closed his mouth over Cuddy's lips and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. They kissed letting out anger stress and the feeling of being lonely. They held each other close. She broke it off and looked at his eyes. She could feel his breath against her lip and then he slowly let go. Placing her down off her tip toes.

"I've got to go." He said and limped out touching his lips leaving Cuddy standing there wishing it hadn't of ended.


	9. time to say goodbye

Cuddy stood in her office touching her lips. She was tried and confused but now felt more human. Why had House kissed her? Was he taking advantage?

Similarly House was outside touching his lips thinking why had I kissed her? Was I taking advantage of the situation?

House thought of going back in and picking her back up. Cuddy thought of running outside and grabbing House.

They both stood there and then slowly House turned around and caught her eye. Cuddy looked at him for half a second and then turned around as if to look for something. She was blushing.

House tilted his head to try and get a better look at her. He just looked at her ass until she turned around.

"I thought you where going?" she shouted though the door.

"I got a better view here!" he said back sarcastically.

"House. Just go away seriously, there is too much on my plate at the moment. You just don't know when the right time is and when the right time isn't." House walked in smirking at this point. "House, just go away." She started walking away and he grabbed her by the wrist she tried to tug away but he kept hold of her.

"I may be a cripple, but I haven't just got one large muscle on my body."

Cuddy let out a smirk and gave House a look of yer right.

"I'll prove it if you want, we've already reached first base." House smirked back at Cuddy. They looked at each other locked in a weird power play. Cuddy refused to sink into House's game. If he wanted her he'd have to beg.

"Ooohh, you're playing games with me." House continued just looking at her.

"Well, you can't always get what you want" Cuddy shot back. "House go. Now, I need time alone. Actually scrap that. Women's problems."

On that word House let go of her and walked out noting it was time to go. It was like a key word for them.

Chase found Foreman in the lounge just sitting there.

"Cards?" Chase asked as he walked in.

"Sure" Foreman replied, he went to get a deck of cards.

They continued quietly as they dealt out the cards for a game of rummy.

As they played in silence numerous people entered the room and didn't look at the 2 men playing cards. They knew what was going to happen later.

"Want to talk about it?" Foreman asked.

"Nope" Said Chase.

"Fine. I don't do general chit chat."

"That's ok by me."

Foreman just looked at Chase and sighed.

"I said I didn't want to talk!" Chase said bitterly back collecting the cards in his hand. He was going to stand up and walk out.

"Fine. Table football it is then." Foreman surrendered.

"What's house done to you?" Wilson said making Cuddy jump. She was sitting reading an email.

"Don't do that. You gave me a fright." Cuddy said clutching her chest.

"Gave you a fright? What the hell did he do?"

"Nothing, why do you think he did something anyway?"

"Well maybe because of the fact that he is sulking in his office. It's not about Cameron; I went to check on her we need to really consider putting her into the coma. Anyway what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Wilson go away leave me some space I need to contact the CDC about Matthew. Cameron's Parents are going to fly out even though they can't stay here. The ER is shut down until further notice. I'm still waiting for all the staff's blood work to come back so maybe, just maybe, I need some time alone!" She showed exhaustion and Wilson nodded and went to walk out. "Wilson, how long? How long can we wait until we have to, with Cameron?"

"A few hours, if that, the sooner the better. That is my medical opinion."

"Ok, go tell House meeting here in 30 minutes, we have to discuss this."

"What about Chase and Foreman?"

"I can't tell one then not the other so get them both."

Wilson nodded and went to go tell them all. Cuddy also paged the nurses that are up here and decided to ring john the CDC guy back to tell him of progress.

"Hey." Said Wilson walking into the Doctors lounge.

"Cuddy wants to see us all in 30 minutes"

Foreman and Chase where listening but where too busy protecting there ego's on the table football.

"You here me you two, Cuddy wants to see us in her office about Cameron."

Chase froze and Foreman scored and said "Ha. You o me 20 buck buddy."

Chase nodded at Foreman and then looked at Wilson. "Fine, see you then." With no emotion in his voice. He was trying to hide it.

Wilson gave up and walked out the room not understanding Chase at all.

Wilson then went over to House's office. "What did you do to Cuddy?" he said quizzing him again.

"Well I totally hit that." Wilson gave him a look and House looked at him and cried "Nothing, I did Nothing."

"Yer right House and I am the queen of England."

"Well you do look good in a skirt. The accent though we need to work on."

Wilson gave up quizzing him and sat down on the chair by the door and picked up the red tennis ball on the floor.

"Cuddy wants a meeting in about 25 minutes about Cameron." Wilson said not looking at him but spinning the ball in-between his hands.

"I guessed. I don't like the outcome of this; we will have to put her in a coma."

Wilson smirked at House, he felt guilty at last something has shown him some human emotions.

"Yes well we all feel guilty at some time House." Wilson said.

"I don't feel…" House said but trailed off. "Coffee?"

"I'll make it I don't want laxatives or vicodin in mine thank you."

House smirked, "Come on Jimmy it was funny at the time."

"Not for me!" Wilson cried back through the door.

20 minutes later people began to filter into Cuddy's office and taking up all the seats.

The last people to arrive where Wilson and House who stood by the door.

Everyone became silent when Cuddy cleared her throat.

"Welcome everyone; I am here to discuss the further treatment of Dr. Allison Cameron and Jack Clarke."

When Cameron's name was mentioned Chase flinched and house noticed placing his hand on his shoulder as if to say stay where you are.

"I am the medical guardian of Dr…Allison. Jack is also under my supervision. We need to place a plan of action. Dr. House please explain." Cuddy said, she was too tired to explain anymore and she avoided eye contact with House as she sat back down on her chair.

House leaning against the wall began to speak. "With the state her body is in, it's like a car engine that's over heating, it needs a rest that is why I propose we place her in a chemically induced coma." He didn't take his eyes off Cuddy the whole time.

"We should do it as soon as possible" added Wilson. "We need to do it as soon as possible" he said again quieter.

People around the room nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Cuddy nodded, "Some one get an anaesthesiologist we need to make sure they are both stable. If anyone wishes to say goodbye do it soon." People started to get up. "Also Dr's House, Chase, Foreman and Wilson please stay." She felt her voice starting to quiver.

As everyone exited the room Cuddy sat on the couch with the other 4.

"I want to say this to you all personally, I feel you need to say goodbye just in case. There is a chance but you need to say goodbye, one at a time. Otherwise you will never forgive yourself if anything goes wrong." Cuddy looked up at House at this point but he was staring into space.

"I think we will have her in a coma with in the next few hours, so please go and say something to her." Cuddy looked down at her feet and felt stress and tear raging over her.

They nodded and all left the room apart form House who stood in the door way.

He turned to Cuddy and said. "Don't blame yourself, it is no ones fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"House, stop torturing me, I'm so confused at the moment I haven't slept, I haven't ate, I haven't stopped."

He walked up to her not touching her and said softly in her ear, "I'm not trying too. I'm just me. Who I am, just who I am." He slowly looked down at her and leant into her face, why was he doing this he thought. He didn't need anyone but this whole situation was confusing.

Cuddy looked up at him there faces centimetres apart, they where breathing lightly onto each other and House grabbed her by the back of her neck and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." He said and that was when Cuddy cried, for the first time in a very long time she cried. House was uncomfortable but just stood there holding her neck. Then he gave her a hug, well it wasn't a hug it was more of a stance.

"Go say goodbye." House said to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked up and nodded. She smiled, sniffed and whipped her tears from her face.

"I'll go now, I need to sleep, I need to feel like me again."

Foreman exited Cameron's room as Cuddy went to enter.

"How is she doing?" Cuddy said.

"She's stable, ready to go once everyone is done. Chase walked off for a while, he needs some time alone, I sent Wilson he's good with this stuff."

"Thank you Eric." She said as she entered Cameron's room.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she saw her hooked up to a machine, this was going to be a long 5 minutes she thought to herself.

Wilson went to go find Chase, he was in the locker room, he was thinking of what he was going to say to her. They where good friends, one of his only friends. But he knew he wanted to love her. He fancied her obviously, she was beautiful.

"Chase." Wilson said and Chase looked up from muttering to himself. "You need to go say goodbye."

Chase just started shaking and said stuttering. "I can't say goodbye, It's not fair." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"You have to because you will regret it if you don't." Wilson said softly. He saw Chase stand up but he was blocking the doorway so he had nowhere to run.

"I can't." Chase was shaking completely now. "I can't. I've said goodbye to too many people, mum, dad, Julie, now Allison. I can't do it, not anymore." He was pacing up and down rubbing his hands through his hair.

Wilson looked at him. And walked over and grabbed both his arms and made him face him.

"Chase look at me. Look me in the eyes. If you love her in the way I think you do, you have to. It's an easy decision."

Chase's legs wanted to buckle he wanted to cry but he was too tired too.

"I can't tell her. I'll be left again. I don't want to be in pain!"

"Robert, I can't promise you a life without pain. But I can promise you a life without telling someone that you love them will eat you inside out."

Chase nodded and sniffed. "I just don't want to be left alone." His face showed great pain, pain only endured by someone that has been exposed to death too many times.

"Chase, go now, Foreman myself and a few other people have been in, she's stable. Some people hold on till the last person says goodbye, they hold on. I've seen it many a time. Chase listen to me. Go now before it's too late. Because if she doesn't make it you will be in a dark place."

Chase whipped his eyes and nodded at Wilson. He was just staring blankly at him, his speech hit home with him. He wanted to crawl into a ball.

Chase then took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's do it then." He said walking out the room still not knowing what he was going to do or what he was going to say.


	10. now it's time

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR AND EXAMS SO HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO DO ANYTHING ON THIS. THIS IS LEADING UPTO THE MAIN CHAPTER. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING IT TONIGHT! HAPPY NEW YEAR . – Lcsurfer xx

Taking deep breaths Chase sat on the bench in the tent outside Cameron's room getting changed into his suit.

There were still people in with her and Jack preparing them for the procedure. He sat with his head in his arms muttering to himself.

"Just say it, just tell her. You will want to, she can't die without knowing." He was whispering to himself.

His head was jerking as he was whispering and rage built up inside him he then flipped up his head and smacked his hand against the bench with a deadening thud.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, his teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut stopping tears from pouring out again.

"Dr. Chase?"

Chase looked up clutching his hand, it was the nurse from this floor he had spoken too a few times, probably flirted with or she had flirted with him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yer, I'm fine." He said suppressing any tears.

"You can go in now, Dr. Milton is just finishing getting ready then you can say goodbye." She had emotion in her voice, she felt sorry for him.

Chase sniffed and placed his head back down so she couldn't see his face.

She just looked at him. "Tell her." She said.

"Sorry?" Chase asked he didn't want to get angry.

"Tell her how you feel; you obviously like her a lot." He knew she was only trying to help but she wasn't in the slightest.

"Just shut up! Please don't. I've already had it off everyone else, you don't think for a second I am completely shitting myself for is anything goes wrong."

The nurse looked completely shocked at Chase's outburst and went to apologise to him.

"Sorry." Chase said first. "Look, I didn't mean too, I'm tired and stressed, but you are right." He looked at her. "Sorry again, I've completely forgotten your name."

"Rachel."

"Sorry Rachel." He said and looked at her and tried to suppress a smile.

"I accept." She nodded at him and said. "Dr. Milton is almost done, get ready if I were you."

Chase stood up and grabbed the rest of his suit and began to put it on. When he slid his scrub top over his head Rachel just stared at him. He looked at her and she suddenly made herself look busy, Chase smiled to himself. If only she was Cameron.

He took a deep breath and looked serious again, at least he had mellowed out a little bit.

Dr. Milton was walking out and as the airlock opened a breath of the sterile air blew through and he heard the beeping of the monitors. His chest started thumping and he felt like he wasn't getting enough air down his lungs.

"Dr. Chase." Dr. Milton said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"She is stable, she's barely conscious and we have to put her under soon, 10 minutes tops. Jack is already under." Chase nodded and placed his mask on his face and made sure all his hair was tucked in.

Chase nodded again and said to himself "I can do this".

The door opened and all these different sounds surrounded Chase. The rhythmic bleeping of the machine the sounds of the ventilator, the purified air. Everything seemed so unreal.

He spotted Cameron's body on the bed, she looked lifeless, she was turning a pale grey he thought, Chase stood there remembering to take deep breaths as he looked at her, he studied her; grey skin, her hair was greasy and she was sweating so it stuck to her forehead. Her eyes, they where always beautiful but today they weren't a real colour, not her usual blue or green. Her skin was covering in spots, hr looked at her and still thought she was beautiful.

Rachel was still sitting on the bench as Milton had left. She looked up at Chase and knew how he was feeling. She had to turn the life support off of her husband; he was in a car crash.

A single tear leaked from her eyes, she shook it off believing he was the one here who should be crying not her. She didn't know Chase even though she had spoken to him, she knew Cameron, they spoke on many occasions, mostly when House was trying to do a scam and also about the one thing they both had in common, they young age in which they both lost a man that he had loved to something so horrible.

Chase was still standing there; he didn't want to touch her. She looked like a china doll.

He sniffed and decided he could hold her hand at least, she can't be that easily broken.

Chase got the stool on wheels and sat at the top of her bed, the respirator was making background noise along with her heart rate, at least it meant she was alive.

Chase delicately picked up her hand and placed it on his lap; he started to stroke her fingers, no response to him, he took his eyes off her and looked down at her hand, it was red and looked sore so he was very gentle. Using his left hand he touched her forehead. She still had a very high temperature. He moved the hair that was sticking to her and stroked her long hair.

He just looked at her and his throat began to get really sore from stopping him self crying again.

His eyes though showed how he felt. They were red and raw. He was so tired.

He just looked at her and kept stroking her and thinking what he was going to say, he was told to say goodbye just in case, he didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't want to let go. But she was conscious, apparently. It was now or never.

Just as he was about to open his mouth her fingers wrapped around his finger, it was only a light grasp but chase felt it and looked down, he was smiling so broadly and he wanted to let go of himself but, he felt so happy, he then quickly looked at her, her eyes closed and her head resting against a pillow he bent down and whispered into her ear. "Come on Allison, wake up, just for one last time please."

He then looked back at her and she was still lying there motionless. Her hand still tightly grasping hold of his finger.

Chase then realised he's got to say everything now, everything he's always wanted to say to her. Because if he doesn't he will regret it for the rest of his life.

Chase took in one last deep breath and decided now it's time.


	11. determination

Still holding her hand a thousand things where going through his mind.

Her fingers started slipping from his hand which made him jump and made him man up.

"I'm so not ready to do this" he said, he had the lump in his throat. "I don't know how it's like this, you here, it's not right… You were right, actually you're always right. It is harder to watch someone die than it is to die." He kept looking down at her hand it was gripping just slightly, just holding on.

The monitors where still bleeping, the same rhythm, the same pace.

He looked back down at her again and sniffed, his eyes were watering but he didn't want to let go of her.

"I swear Allison, if you don't get out of this…" He paused and he felt the lump getting bigger and let out a cry a small one but he couldn't help it.

"I swear I'll, I'll…I don't know, I just hope you aren't laughing at me inside. I'm such a mess." He tried to smile at himself but it didn't work.

"I just need to know you are there, a sign anything. Because at the moment I can't. I can't do this at the moment. I need to know something that you are there."

His eyes showed a deep hurt.

"Tell me this isn't truth, please, I wish this was a dream, I wish this was a scene from years ago from an old movie. Allison I need you. I need you to live. It'd be so weird without you being around. You remember you're first day, I thought you would be another one of these superficial bitches, but you where different." He still gripped on to her hand, her fingers still hanging in.

"You remember when I had that patient in the NICU, the baby boy? It must have been your second day, this baby boy was so beautiful, and he was named George. And you took a shine to him when I saw you. I loved the little fellow, but then he bled out on the table after his carotid artery blew. You help me through it, I could barely look at myself, but then you made me laugh. You made me smile at something I would of quite obviously ran away from earlier. I was so beat up for getting close to something." Chase was stroking her hair again making her look as tidy as he could.

"I feel like I am cursed, everything or everyone I get close too dies. But you I can't let you. I can't let you go. I don't want to say goodbye. We've barely said hello."

Her fingers were getting weaker, Chase felt himself breathing erratically. He started to rock on his chair and let out the odd sniff. He just looked at her. His eyes glistened with love for her, he wasn't sure if it was because of the situation they were in or if it was because of the feelings he has tried to suppress so they could be friends. She wasn't touchy feely, she had already had a knock back in a relationship. A really big knock back with the death of her husband. He still didn't know his name. She rarely talked about it.

"I'm so going to regret this but I need to tell you something. " He felt her fingers letting go more so he rushed it.

"Allison Cameron, I Love you. I swear to God, I Love you, it may be because we are in this situation but my god you are stunning, I wanted you to know, I will always love you." He suddenly went quiet as her fingers let go of his hand.

Chase looked behind him and he saw Dr. Milton, Cuddy and Wilson getting changed to come in.

Before they entered Chase bent down to her ear and whispered into her ear. "I love you, please don't go, but if you do I will always miss you and I never will forget you." He kissed the side of her temple through his mask and stood up letting go he was finally accepting reality. His eyes were bright red and his voice now very sore.

"Dr. Chase." Cuddy placed her hand on his arm and Chase stood back as Dr. Milton went over to get her ready for the coma.

The monitor all of a sudden changed. Her heart rate was rapid and erratic. Shit they all thought.

"Give her something!" Cuddy roared as Wilson ran over to help Milton who was checking her pulse.

Just as Wilson went to grab a syringe her heart rate sped up more and more it peaked at 210. That is way too fast.

Cuddy ran over and grabbed the crash cart there was lots of noise and Chase just stood back.

Chase was reciting a prayer in his head and he looked up at the ceiling "please God don't take her."

Wilson, Cuddy and Milton where administering drugs to which it had no effect.

"We are going to have to shock her." Wilson said

"Give her 1 more amp." Cuddy ordered. Wilson didn't want a staring match so he did as he was told. The heart rate was still erratic and Chase couldn't watch anymore so he looked at the floor.

Then the one sound no one wanted to hear. The machine gave out one long single note.

"She's flat lined! Get the defibrillator."

Wilson grabbed it. "Charging 250."

There was an almighty bang Chase thought. He didn't watch so he turned his back to the shut blinds. Shutting his eyes and whispering to himself.

"Still no pulse, Wilson again!" Cuddy shouted.

"Charging 300!" again there was a crash.

"Come on Cameron, not now." Whispered Wilson as he again placed the paddles on her chest. "Give her epi!"

Milton administered the Epinephrine and then began chest compressions as Wilson charged the paddles.

"Again!" Wilson said as they moved out the way, still nothing on the monitor.

Cuddy moved from her position over to Chase.

"We can't go on forever Chase. Come over and say goodbye properly."

Chase turned around and opened his eyes, her body was limp. He walked over and whispered in her ear again and went and held her feet.

Wilson went to put back the paddles and Chase shot a glance at him.

"She's been down in asystole for too long" Wilson said. "Chase I am so sorry."

"One last time" Chase said, but everyone looked at him. "One last time!" he shouted at them making them jump.

"one last time." Wilson said grabbing the paddles.

"One last round of epi." Said Cuddy.

Chase nodded and they began to administer the epi. Milton still doing chest compressions until Wilson grabbed the paddles ready to do the last 3 shocks.

"Clear!" He shouted, they waited for a second. Nothing.

"Again Clear" Cuddy had another epi in her hand. Yet again nothing.

"Come on Cameron." Cuddy said she was tired her hair was sticking out all over the place but she was actually begging.

Chase was standing there, he closed his eyes and was whispering to himself in French.

"Last one." Wilson said looking at everyone. "Clear!" Her body shook and it again lay motionless on the bed. They all bowed there head. Chase still had his eyes closed.

"Chase." Said Cuddy. Chase still had his eyes closed them he opened them.

There it was. The exact thing he was praying for. A beep, it was there. Then a second one about a second later.

"She's back!" Wilson exclaimed and looked at everyone.

"Well, that's good news for now." Milton said. "I have to get her in this Coma."

"Go ahead Dr. Milton." Said Cuddy. Chase just stood there in silence.

10 minutes later Cameron was under. Cuddy called a meeting in her office for half an hour later.

Chase went to go find Foreman to tell him about the meeting. But ran into that nurse Rachel.

"Hey" She said. Chase stopped and turned around not really wanting to talk to anyone. "By the way what you said to her was beautiful." There was a minute of awkward silence; chase didn't want her to see his eyes or his face.

"Thanks." Said Chase, "anyway Cuddy wants a meeting with everyone she has some news. 30 minutes."

"Thanks, I will see you there." She said walking off.

Chase shook his head and went to find Foreman, now he was wondering what this news was. Good or bad he didn't really care as long as it didn't involve bad and Cameron in the same sentence.


	12. 48 hours

**This is just a short chapter until I work out how I want this to fully go. Hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Chase had found Foreman in House's office. Foreman had just nodded at him. They where being guys. They refused to talk about anything except football and coffee.

"Hey it's time to go to Cuddy's." Foreman poked chase as he was looking at a crossword.

Chase half jumped and foreman gave him a look as Chase let out a little scream.

"Shut up." Said Chase.

"I didn't say anything." Protested Foreman.

Chase just nodded and walked out the room, trying to pace himself from Foreman.

In Wilson's office House lay on the sofa twirling his cane as Wilson sat at his desk playing on his laptop.

"Any idea of what the news is?" asked Wilson.

"Nope, as long as it is we are getting out of this dump that's fine, anything else I'm not interested."

"House that's even cold for you." Wilson gave him a stare.

"I didn't mean about Cameron, I know how she is. Just want to go home get away from the beast that lurks in the dark corners."

"What did you and Cuddy do?" Wilson asked he felt as if he was getting nowhere with House.

"Nothing, I told you." But as he said that he stopped playing with his cane and his eyes looked sad and he looked as if he was remembering something.

"House?"

"I told you we did nothing." Wilson nodded shutting the top of his laptop down.

"We better go. Cuddy want's us."

"Fine, but you can take the mouth, I want the ass." Wilson rolled his eyes, will he ever grow up, but inside he did think it was slightly funny he just didn't want to show it.

People began to gather in Cuddy's office. Everyone looked slightly confused but cuddy wasn't giving away any hint of what the news was her face was expressionless.

Chase and Foreman got in to Cuddy's office in time to sit down.

Rachel smiled at them both and Chase nodded back.

Foreman gave him a look as he did it and whispered. "Who's that? She's rather hot?"

"Rachel and she is a nurse, by the way you can have her, we are just friends."

"Ok, only got eye's for Cameron hey?"

At the mention of her name Chase felt a pain course through his vein, Foreman knew what he had done and looked down at his shoes and mumbles sorry at Chase.

Chase nodded and gave Foreman a smirk like smile.

There weren't any chairs when House came so he pressed his cane onto Foreman's shoe which made him wince in pain.

Foreman got up and shot House a dirty look. House sat down next to Chase playing with his cane.

Finally when everyone was packed into Cuddy's office she stood up and cleared her throat.

"I have called you all here now to discuss recent news I have received and update you all on the patients. First I'd like Dr. House to update us all on Dr. Cameron and Jack."

House didn't life his head up and spoke to the floor. "Allison had a cardiac incident but is now stable in the coma. Her O2 stats are 99 and her pulse is currently at 56, but we can't let it go any lower, we have just had blood sent off to the lab to check for the infection. We can only hope that her own natural immune system fights it off, we are looking into alternative treatments. Jack is the same, he is stable and both of them will need close monitoring for a week or 2. we have to wait for the scabs to peel off before they aren't infectious anymore, this should happen in about 3 days. We have to be very careful there is a 95% mortality rate."

He never used her first name Chase thought. But that number 95, it was a horrible number.

"Thank you Dr. House." Cuddy said. She left a 2 minute silence as people thought about the reality of the situation. "I now actually have some good news. I have received all your blood work and no one else has been infected." People smiled at this and sighs of release came out, the room felt a lot lighter, it was like a weight had been lifted off everyone's chest.

"But. We can't be released yet, again we are going to have to take everyone's blood work, if it is clear we can all be out of here in 48 hours."

Everyone cheered and smiled for the first time.

"in honour if everyone gets out, I am going to arrange a dinner for everyone. I know we are not out of the woods and it may sound a bit irresponsible with Dr. Cameron, but everyone deserves time to relax."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Chase thought it was a good idea.

Once everyone was dismissed the staff all where feeling better, it was like a placebo affect.

"Hey, good news then." Rachel said to Chase.

"Yes, I suppose. Sorry, just Allison. I'm sorry, I'm really exhausted and just not in the mood for celebrating anything."

"It's ok; I guess I am a friend. How about we got for a coffee and we do each others blood samples?"

"Sounds good to me." Chase said.

They went to grab a coffee and sat down in the doctor's lounge by a table.

"So, you married or anything?" Chase asked.

"No, I used to be but it ended rather quickly. I've dated some jerks in my time though. You and Allison a couple?"

Chase smiled at her. And blushed.

"Well, I'm guessing you heard the rumours?"

"Meth induced sex?"

Chase blushed and she laughed.

"They where true?" She said sounding surprised.

Chase nodded and she carried on by saying. "I thought House was bored again."

"No, it's true but you know we were great friends before and stuff, but you know how things go, I really hope we get through this and end up well."

"Yes, me too."

"But life isn't a fairy tale, there are rarely any happy endings, I have never known of any anyway." Chase was getting deep now he was feeling uncomfortable talking to someone about it.

"Oh, sorry. Rough childhood?"

Chase nodded. "You?"

"No I loved my childhood, my parents where fantastic. Have 2 brothers so I was bought up being a small tough child"

Chase laughed and looked at his watch.

"Are Allison's parents coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Cuddy rang them; I want to see them when I'm let out. Tell them the full story. I have met them a few times before so it should be ok."

"Cool. That sounds good. Anyway I am going to go for a shower and freshen up. I'll see you around."

Chase nodded and stood up as she went out the room.

He got his I-pod out of his pocket and put it on shuffle. He placed his back against the wall and slid down until he was in an up right foetal position.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me now and just forget the world. – Snowpatrol, Chasing cars_


	13. sorry this is the right chapter!

**So sorry for late updates I have had exams and university interviews. I now know how I am going to end this and when probably 5 more chapters. Thanks for being patient. Lcsurfer x**

48 hours, that was 2 days, 2880 minutes, 172800 seconds.

Each second dragged, each hour was like a game of survival they where all playing.

Time was just too slow.

Chase was still sitting on the floor with his I-Pod in, the volume loud enough to be heard by anyone within 2 meters of him.

He was asleep, sound asleep. She was asleep, but not sound asleep.

Rachel was walking along towards to doctor's lounge as she stopped outside Cameron's room, where she was motionless in the coma. The machines doing all the work for her. Someone was currently taking her blood; they had to every 3 hours to keep track of the disease. By taking samples of cerebral spinal fluid they can see if the virus has spread further or declined. Cuddy had said roughly a week to keep her under and if there is no improvement, there wouldn't be much hope.

Rachel stood there looking in through the glass wall. Dr. Wilson was taking her blood, with another nurse Lauren, that Rachel was really good friends with.

"She shouldn't be there, she is one of the nicest people, she doesn't deserve it" Said Lauren

"I know how many times she has had drinks with us and stopped House from tormenting us."

Lauren nodded and just looked at her lying there, she wasn't close with Cameron but they got on well like with Rachel, they could have a good laugh over drinks.

"I heard she's even scored that hot Australian Doctor the one that's always very quiet. Dr. Chase?"

"Well yer, sort of. You heard the rumour of them sleeping together right? Well they seem to be a bit closer than a one night stand." Rachel said not trying to give away any gossip. She was loyal to Chase's secrets.

"Oh ok."

They stood there in silence until Cuddy came up to them both.

"Have you seen Dr. Chase?" Cuddy asks directing the question at either of them.

"Yes, he was last in the doctor's lounge. Why?"

"Cameron's Parents have arrived, I can't let them in but apparently they know of Chase." Cuddy looked exhausted and started walking off, she then turned around and said "Sorry, thank you."

Cuddy walks into the doctor's lounge to find Chase on the floor fast asleep looking peaceful. She bends down and taps him in the shoulder. He didn't budge, his I-pod was on his lap playing Sigur Ros, Cuddy paused it and tapped him again harder, still he didn't budge. Finally she grabbed hold of the I-Pod and turned it onto some heavy rock and turned it up full. Chase suddenly raised his head and it smacked against the wall.

"What the hell" Chase said rubbing his head, he began to curse thinking it was House but he opened his eyes and Cuddy was sitting there.

"Sorry Chase, Cameron's parents are here and I wondered if you could speak to them on the phone you obviously know Cameron the best."

Chase stood up. "Yer, sure I'll go do it now."

"My office, their number is written down on a piece of paper."

In the Lab Wilson was sitting with samples of all Cameron's fluid.

House walked in and sat next to him.

"How she looking?"

"House, I've barely sat down, give me 5 minutes."

"Ok."

There was a silence.

"Wow." Wilson said lifting his head up from the microscope. "You actually feel guilty."

House swayed and sighed. Wilson laughed.

"Just do the test." House said bitterly.

Wilson sat there as he prepared the test and about 10 minutes later of silence the sheet of paper printed off.

House snatched it out of his hands. He looked at it his eyes focusing to the extreme as he ran down the results. Then he relaxed. Wilson just stared at him.

"So?" Wilson asks.

"She's no worse, the infection is still rampaging through her body. She needs neurological exams every 2 hours. If this spreads to her brain."

"We're screwed." Said Wilson nodding.

Chase and Cuddy walk into her office, Chase feels a little awkward as he sits down picking up a piece of paper. Cuddy looks at him like he's a lost puppy and walks out.

Chase sits there thinking what the hell was he meant to say. Oh hi, we have met before but I am now telling you your daughter the women I want to spend forever is, is dying.

He pulled himself together and picked up Cuddy's phone, fumbling with the wire attaching to it until he plucks up the courage to dial the numbers.

"Hello?"

Chase suddenly jumps as Cameron's Mum answers.

"Hi. Mrs Cameron. It's Robert Chase, I'm friends with Allison. Dr. Cuddy asked me to call you."

"Yes dear. Call me Sue. I remember you very well Robert don't worry, I know my daughters condition, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff that I know Dr. Cuddy won't."

"Yes ok then."

"You like my daughter very much, I could tell by your eyes and hers. I want to know the truth about what has happened. Dr. Cuddy has told me she is very sick and we can't come in. I want to know the truth."

Chase thought she sounded awfully calm on the phone.

"Ok. So tell me what you know."

"All I got told is that she is in quarantine, she is infected with a virus. I had to hand over my daughters life to a stranger." Her voice cracked at the last bit.

"Ok. Well I can tell you the rest, but I will warn you she is very sick." Chase said trying to sound professional.

He told her about the hemorrhagic smallpox, she is in a coma. He didn't tell her about the death of the little boy. Sue still sounded calm at the other end. He explained he wasn't allowed out for 2 more days well less than 2 days now.

"So, Robert, how much do you like Allison?"

"She's a friend."

"Tell me the truth. I need to know."

Chase didn't say anything and then spilt it all out to Cameron's mum off all people.

"Robert I hope as I am not there you will pray for her. Make sure she is ok. I know how it feels. I hope Allison see's sense and finally realises how good you are for her."

"Thank you. Goodbye Sue. I'll ring you when I am out of here."

"Thank you too Robert, see you soon."

Chase breathed a sigh of relief and went to go find Foreman or someone to see if they had Cameron's test results.

Over the next 36 hours Cameron and Jack's conditions stayed constant, the disease was still rampaging through their systems. In one way no news was good news. In an other way it was bad.

Cameron and Jack had 5 days, if they weren't out of it after 5 days there was no hope, no hope at all


	14. countdown shortish

Day 1 of 5

Everyone had been cleared and people where allowed to leave. Suddenly things began to feel lighter for everyone. Cameron was stable for now. And finally they could go home and have a shower.

Everyone on the floor was in Cuddy's office waiting for some instructions.

"Everyone tonight at 8pm meeting at Joe's across the road, drinks are on me!" Cuddy said to a chorus of hurray. Chase wasn't entirely happy; Foreman noticed and went over to him.

"Chase it might do you some good to get out of here for a few hours."

"Yer, I suppose, I'm going to see Cameron first I'll see you at Joes later."

Foreman patted him on the back and left Chase there until Rachel came over.

"You going to go tonight?" she asks.

"Yes, Foreman is too. I'll see you there; I'm going to see Cameron."

Chase walked off towards Cameron's room as everyone was filtering out, he didn't feel like being social.

He stood outside for a minute and saw the machines doing the work for her. She looked peaceful and scabs where forming on her pustule which was a good sign, she was still contagious until they start to fall off but still it's a god sign.

A nurse was sitting in with Cameron and Jack. As Chase walked in all suited up she updated him.

"Dr. Chase. We have both their blood work back and they are both stable. Neurological exams are staying the same. It's the best we could have hoped for."

"Thanks" Chase said. He pulled a chair up next to Cameron and held her hand and stroked her hair.

"Hey you, I'm finally allowed out. We are all going for drinks later, still it won't be the same without you teasing me about my choice of drinks, I still think apple-tini's are a manly drink no matter what you say. I spoke to your mum and dad they are worried about you and are going to come see you when you aren't infectious anymore." Chase paused waiting for a reply but all he got was the beeps of the machinery keeping her alive.

"Allison, you are still as beautiful, I'm sounding like a right idiot talking to you, but you better hold on, hold on for me. Your husband may want you with him but I want you more with me."

Chase felt tears in his eyes again. He was such an emotional wreck over something he thought he shouldn't be.

"Allison, I have to go but I will come back and read to you. Read one of your trashy novels. I'm sure you would like that." He smiled and walked out the room.

Getting some fresh air was good, Chase felt free for the first time in ages. All he wanted to do was go for a shower and scrub everything away.

As he was driving home he stopped at some traffic lights and saw a young women walk past, he locked eyes with her and for a moment his heart skipped a beat, she looked so much like Cameron it was uncanny. Shaking his head he turned on the radio and carried on home in a slight trance.

Once he was on his apartment he felt like he was home. His house was a mans house, a home.

Turning on the shower he let it warm up as he disposed of the scrubs he has been in for the past few days. As he was taking off his jacket he reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo that Cameron had in her locker of them 2 looking at each other.

He placed it on his bedside table and went into the shower.

30 minutes later he was still in the shower, the hot water slowly turning cold, but he didn't care.

At Joe's almost the entire staff of the floor was there plus some others. Foreman was talking to Wilson and a nurse when House walked over.

"Where's my favourite little Brit?"

"Chase? Not here obviously." Foreman shot back.

"Give him a call, I think he needs a few drinks."

"You're telling me, I'll be right back." Foreman said as he walked out of the bar for a second.

"House, don't do anything to Chase." Wilson warned.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." Wilson gave House a glare.

"Don't House. He's struggling as it is."

"I won't! Hey cuddle's!" House yelled over to Cuddy.

"House, not working harass someone else!"

"Aw, ruin my fun. Can Chase have a week off?"

Cuddy walked over intrigued.

"Am I correct in noting that you are capable of human feelings or do you just not wanting him moping round?"

"Hmmmm." House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Yes he can, I'll tell him if he comes."

"So cuddles, how's the sperm?"

"Fine."

"You know I charge less than them?"

"I'd rather pay for them."

"But think about it I'd give you the womanly satisfaction you working girls need."

Wilson began to cringe at them both.

"House, you couldn't handle me, my womanly urge is way more than you can handle."

House looked shocked he was thinking more along the lines Cuddy was going to give him a slap.

"I can give Quantity. Isn't that what you girls are after." He said winking.

"Ew, ew. Seriously get a room" Said Wilson.

Cuddy laughed and walked off purposely shaking her hips to make House watch.

"Seriously House you 2 have never?" Asks Foreman.

"I can be that much of an ass without sleeping with someone."

Foreman laughs. "Chase will be here in 10."

"Fantastic, I heard he likes them girly drinks. Cameron has a large mouth." House said turning to the bar man.

Chase got up from his bed in a towel, why had I picked up the phone he wondered.

Still he got dressed in jeans and a shirt and made his way to Joe's.


	15. ups and downs

SO SORRY FOR LONG DELAY I AHVEN'T HAD A COMPUTER FOR A MONTH

HOPE I WILL GET BACK ON TRACK ASAP

LCSURFER X

9am came round way too soon for Chase, his head hurt, he felt sick to the stomach and had someone else's jacket. He suddenly sat up his head spinning thinking there was someone else in his apartment.

He got up feeling like crap and walked into the kitchen there was someone at his cooker. He rubbed his eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"What? Why? Did we? No!"

"Chase sit down I'll explain."

Chase's heart was beating to fast his head was hurting like hell.

"You came to Joe's, House gave you too many drinks, and you and about 10 others including me went out to a club down town. You where completely gone so you got a taxi back to here. Lauren and I got you up the stairs and undressed you not completely and placed you on your bed. Lauren and I slept on your couch and she's just gone to the shop to get some food as you seem to have nothing in. You didn't make a pass at us all you kept saying was I hope she's alright."

Chase blushed and then went to the bathroom where he sat there for about half an hour in case he was sick.

When he came out again Rachel and Lauren where sitting on his couch eating bacon, toast, beans and mushroom.

"Chase this is called an English breakfast. I'm sure you know what one is"

"I'm Australian." He said in protest.

They laughed at him and Chase went into his room where his phone was flashing.

There where several messages. Foreman: Hey, How you feeling? Heard you got completely wasted. Text me later.

There was a voicemail message so Chase called up as he sat down on his bed rubbing his temples.

"Hi Robert it's Sue, I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch today at 1, I want to talk to you. Please give me a ring on Allison's cell. Thank you"

Chase rubbed his temples harder, he couldn't be bothered at all.

Rachel came into his room.

"Hey, food will go cold soon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine, well we're off I'll see you around, here is our numbers give us a ring if you want a drink or some company." She smiled and walked out leaving Chase alone at last.

After having a long shower he thought he should pay the hospital a visit to see Cuddy and Cameron.

After dressing in his only smart matching suit he drove to the hospital.

Walking inside he remembered he forgot to ring Cameron's mum so he dialled her number. After about 2 minutes it went to her voice mail. "Hi, this is Allison Cameron……Rob seriously shut up, can you please leave a message after the tone." She was giggling on it. Chase smiled he remembered when she was recording it and he was messing about irritating her.

"Erm, Hi Sue it's Robert, Yes I will meet you at 1 in the hospital cafeteria. See you then."

Chase walked down towards House's office thinking he can grab the paper and a coffee hopefully it was too early for House to be in.

Luckily for him House wasn't so he grabbed a drink and sat down at the table nursing a hangover he turned over the paper to the front page. 'Smallpox outbreak contained'

He skimmed through it and it didn't mention her name just that there were 3 patients. Nice use of past tense there he though subtle only a few people would notice.

After reading the article he went out the room and towards Cameron's room when he remembered to pick some stuff from her locker.

He opened her locker and it was empty. Rather strange he thought, but he was too hung over to care too much.

He walk down to Cameron's room. There Where some men in there with white suits on taking Matthew's body. There was also a Nurse taking blood samples from them both.

"Dr. Chase." Chase turns around to see Cuddy. "I hope you are feeling better than you look. Cameron's doing a little better you'll be pleased to know. The virus is starting to disappear in effect. We still have to assess all the time but hopefully that's some good news."

"Thanks I'm just going to sit with her for a bit."

Cuddy nodded and smiled.

Chase went and sat by Cameron holding her hand. The Scabs where still there, it will be a break through when they start to fall off. She won't be infected any more. Lets hope her organs have survived.

He red to her from this book he found on the side Catcher in the Rye.

Suddenly it was 1 he had completely lost track of time. Taking one last look at Cameron he ran out and down to meet Sue .

"sorry I'm late, I was with Allison."

"It's ok Robert sit down I got you a sandwich I remember you liking it when we last saw you. Hope it's ok."

"Thank you very much. Allison's doing better, we have just got to keep hoping."

They kept up the small chat for about an hour until Sue asked Chase a question.

"Robert, I think you are perfect for Allison. You have our blessing when ever you need it. Do you love her?"

Chase didn't feel all that comfortable with this question that he was thinking what to say and looked very up tight and was trying to explain it to himself.

"It's ok Robert, It can be our little secret." Sue said placing her hand on top of his.

After sitting there for a few minutes Chase's pager went off. He forgot he had it on him

911

Shit. He said and ran off leaving Sue alone. He ran up the stairs to Cameron's room.

Pressing his face against the glass he looked at the doctors inside.

Panting he just looked at them as they held up her urine bag.

It was bright red with blood.

Chase sat down on the floor panting, what else could go wrong now.


	16. fight

"Chase stop pacing." Said House they were standing in his office.

"Shut up House." Chase said pacing around the room he then stops. "She's got a catheter, urinary tract infection, ill start her on antibiotics." Chase was starting to walk out the room when Cuddy went to stop him but House gestured her to leave him.

They all turned to House.

"So. What's really going on?" Foreman said knowing why House had let Chase go.

"It's not good." House said. "As Chase said it could be a simple infection but on the other hand it could as well be her system shutting down. I'm guessing we will get the kidney function test back soon."

"Any minute now." Wilson said looking at the floor.

"After we have them back we will have to possibly change her treatment plan. If so we have 48 hours to make a difference. Foreman how is she neurologically?"

"Her brain is working the EEG I did was normal for what I can expect."

"So she isn't brain dead, that's a start."

Cuddy looked up in disgust. House shot her a look. He was coping how he copes.

There was a knock on the glass window.

"Dr. Cuddy its Dr. Cameron's test results." Lauren the nurse walked in and handed them over to her with a concerned look. Cuddy closed her eyes and handed the piece of paper to House.

"Her kidneys are getting trashed. Her cretin is 10 fold the normal amount." House said. "She will need dialysis and meds but now it's a waiting game. We will re-assess in 4 hours. If her kidneys are trashed we are going to have a problem. Check Jacks. In-fact I want a full work up of them both. Heart, lungs, brain, liver, kidneys, intestines. Or any other organ you can think of there has to be something we can do."

They all parted to go places and House limped over to where Chase was in the room with Cameron. Sitting there Chase was stroking her hair. The scabs where starting the peel off so it looked more like chicken pox than smallpox. Chase was smiling at her so peaceful when the tapping of a cane against glass made him jump.

Chase followed House into his office.

"You start her on antibiotics?"

"Yes."

"Good. There is one problem though."

Chase looked up at House so many ideas running through his mind.

"Cameron's kidneys are failing, her cretin is so high. She needs dialysis but if any of her other organs start to fail or deteriorate we need to think about what we are going to do."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm the family member?"

"Because you basically are except you have a prescription pad."

"Shut up House." Chase shot him a look. "I'm also guessing you want me to tell her parents now am I right? Are you too chicken to? Are you so selfish? You haven't even been in her room!"

"Chase you think I'm going to be able to help her watching her lie there. I'm looking for anything. Anything that will help her. She's got a disease that was meant to be extinct for Christ's sake. It has a 5% survival. I think that even you would agree if I spent time looking for some thing that can increase that even if it is only to 6% instead of being useless and moping about getting drunk."

"Shut up House you don't know what you're talking about. You have never appreciated how nice she is; the whole time she was pining over you I was jealous. Jealous of you! I can't even believe I was. Now I may finally have a chance to prove to her I am the one, the better one."

House just stood there in utter shock. "Ok. You prove it. But for now she's dying and the others are running tests I need you to talk to the parents. Because it seems once you've got the mothers love you're in."

Chase pulled back the chair and stormed out the room. House sent a sarcastic whistle behind him.

Foreman and Wilson where in the Lab testing different samples of her blood and hair etc

"Are Chase and Cameron dating? Or is he just in love with her?" Asked Wilson.

"Don't know don't care. They slept together when she was high. But apart from that I stay out of the personal things."

"House you've tanned."

"I'm not like House; I just don't need an emotional Cameron. So now I have to cope with an emotional Chase. Its bad enough when Cameron's 'Hormonal' surges happen without house making it worse. So I just leave them too it."

"O so caring Foreman."

"Gee. Thanks."

"So you dating at the moment?" Wilson asks.

"No, not at the moment, I'm keeping things as simple as I can currently."

"Good for you."

They both put there heads down again as some of the results come out.

"O god." Wilson said.

"What?" Said Foreman taking his eyes of his computer screen.

"Her platelet count is next to nothing, she's bleeding somewhere we need to ultrasound her fast. Transfuse platelets and possibly surgery."

Wilson ran out as Foreman just kept looking at the results. For him so far so good.

The liver function came back slower than usual but that's expected in some one in her condition.

Wilson was running into Cameron's room when he bumped into Chase.

"Chase get the ultrasound and platelets and even a surgeon."

"Why what is happening?"

"Chase ill explain in a minute go now!"

Chase ran to the phone and dialled as quick as he could. Wilson went inside in the bare minimal protection and got the ultrasound machine and started on her stomach.

"Shit." He said. There was blood in the abdomen. He stomach was taught and he felt her liver that felt fine the bleeding was coming from somewhere.

"Chase get in here!" He shouted.

"The on call surgeon is on his way."

"She's bleeding internally, transfuse blood and platelets now." Chase hung 2 bags he had just got hold of and watched them drip until the surgeon came in.

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Wilson. Right what's wrong?"

"Dr. Clarke, she's bleeding internally, we can't move her out of here. Something needs to be done in here." Wilson said watching her stats fall a little lower.

"Dr. Wilson, is there a surgical kit in here, scalpels, drapes, the whole lot?"

"Yes it is over there!"

Dr. Clarke went to grab it all as Chase and Wilson prepped her. Chase was in doctor mode, he was trying not to let his feelings take over.

After she was draped Dr. Clarke felt her stomach and made the first incision.

The Abdomen was swollen, her bowls where swollen from the virus. There was bleeding. Rather a lot. Dr. Clarke was working his way around it with Wilsons assistance. This was the weirdest experience Chase thought. Never had someone reacted so quickly. Chase stood back as they got on with it. Suddenly a monitor started bleeping. The adrenaline rose again, Cameron's monitor it was holding steady he turned around and saw Jacks monitor out of control.

"He's in V-tack." Chase shouted.

"Chase you're going to have to do it, sort of busy here." Panic rose in Chases body and he slammed the code blue button. Suddenly 2 more members of staff ran around the corner and got in.

"Paddles!" Chase yelled.

They handed Chase the paddles and he stood over Jack.

"Come on buddy not now come on. Give him epi!" he yelled.

"Charging." Chase yelled. "Clear."

Everyone jumped out the way and Jacks body jerked.

"Still nothing." Chase said starting chest compressions.

He grabbed the paddles after a minute.

"Charging…Clear."

This cycle continued again for another 5 minutes. Still nothing.

"Chase, one last time for Jack ok?"

Chase whipped his face. "Ok." He Said.

"Charging……Clear!"


	17. asytole

"Asistole" Said Dr Clarke. "Chase, stop he's been down too long."

Chase threw the paddles down and turned round against the wall placing his head against it.

Suddenly he punched the wall is frustration and winced with the pain inflicted on his hand.

"Chase listen to me. Allison is here opened up, the bowl is swollen and bleeding every time I try to put a stitch in, I need you to come here and stay calm. Dr Chase are you listening?"

Chase stood there looking at the wall. 5….4…3…..2…1. He then slowly walked over to Dr Clarke trying to compose himself.

"Robert this is hard I realise but I cant keep transfusing her, she is losing to much blood, what I put in comes out again… either she improves in the next 12 hours or I'm afraid I cant do anything more for her. This is it, we are nearing the end."

Chase just nodded.

"the next thing I am going to do is place these stitches and then close her with a chest and abdominal drain so we can maintain the output of blood, we need to se her clotting factors improve as soon as possible or there is no hope, I'm Sorry"

Chase walked around to Allison's head and stoked her matted hair, she was so pale lost a lot of weight in such a short time and was barely recognisable.

Over an hour later they were all sat in the office again doing a mixture of things all meaningless but still the words that Dr Clarke had muttered still spun around there minds like when a song lyric gets stuck on repeat in your head no way to get it out.

Cameron's parents walked up to the glass panes of House's office and knocked. This startled everyone out of the coma they were all in.

Chase walked out to go and meet them.

"Hi, sorry I didn't come down to find you it's just…"

"It's ok Robert, how is she" Her father asked.

"Erm, well she isn't great, there is a lot of bleeding that won't resolve due to the hemorrhagic fever, she is still on the EEG that is showing maximum brain activity for the comatose state she is in, but still very serious. If there is no improvement in 12 hours there isn't much else left to do. Sorry"

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Robert it's you we feel for more, you work with her every day, you see her after work. I haven't seen my baby girl in more than a year. We lost her once after her first marriage, we can't lose her again." Sue said

"I need a coffee, I don't know about you two but how about we make our way down to star bucks across the road get out of here for 30 minutes?" Her father said.

Chase followed them outside into fresh air for the first time in a long time, it felt so good yet it didn't.

House was in Wilson's office playing with his computer chair when Wilson barged in.

"HOUSE! Stop it please, stop the pranks, stop the lying, please for a few days."

"Oh, Jimmy. In times like these there has to be some humour in the situation"

"House I'm tired and fed up at the moment go hit on Cuddy."

"You see there is a problem I can't hit on Cuddy"

"Why? You do on a daily basis in your little House way."

House then Popped a few vicodin into his mouth thinking about a remark back, he was slow too slow for his liking. So he just walked out.

Wilson sighed and sat down on the computer chair that then immediately fell apart and Wilson landed on the floor with a thud.

"HOUSE!" He yelled.

House stood outside with a little smile on his face, then walked back to his office to find Cuddy waiting for him.

"Ah Doctor Cuddy, How nice to see you, I see your running out of clothes or are going for the stripper look now, nice fun bags."

"Grow up" she snarled back with a little smile… well he had noticed them.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" House said sitting on his chair playing with his giant tennis ball.

"It's about Cameron, she's not getting better. We need to consider all options."

"Oh, like Chase is going to agree to any of this that I think you're on about"

"He's not her legal guardian, her parents are."

"Her parents haven't been around for years they know her as much as well…... Chase probably does but that doesn't make it any better."

"House, she's in pain. You need to understand when its time."

Cuddy walked out the office. 'she always has to wear those ridiculously tight skirts. Oh god it taunts me.' House thought and then he snapped back into reality and walked out his office to stand outside Cameron's room.

Chase was standing outside letting the wind flow through his hair holding a cup of English tea that was getting colder by the minute.

His phone was vibrating in his pocket but he let it he couldn't be bothered to get it, as his hands were pleasantly warm on the hot beverage.

Finally after his phone started to drive him insane vibrating he lifted it up and a text from Foreman;

Hey Chase, hope the coffees good. Can you come back asap House and Cuddy NEED to discuss options, and House is irritating me being impatient... cheers Foreman

Chase left Cameron's parents and walked back to the hospital with no sense of what was coming and not having any feeling at all just a dull empty throb in his chest.


End file.
